Anata Dekinai Watashi wa Wasureru
by Marianny Higurashi
Summary: No meio das trevas, a luz do amor poderá prevalecer?  Existem memórias que marcam a alma, e que jamais podem ser apagadas.  "Anata Dekinai Watashi wa wasureru"  Você não pode me esquecer
1. Distância e Desespero

O brilho dos olhares ao redor eram repletos de alegria e orgulho, afinal concluir o _Chuugaku• _era uma grande etapa cumprida, mas os olhos de Kagome Higurashi não transpassavam felicidade, eles voltavam-se á um passado recente. Conhecer o _hanyou_• Inuyasha fora a maior aventura de sua existência. Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem ao recordar de sua jornada com seus amigos em busca da _Shikon No Tama•,_ algo que os levara á tantos rumos desastrosos.

A jornada encerrou-se com a destruição da Shikon no Tama, as últimas palavras que ouvira o hanyou proferir antes de desaparecer junto com a luz que envolvia o _Honekui no Ido•_ vinham-lhe á mente como uma triste canção _"Kagome, você está á salvo agora... Você pertence á esse mundo, fique aqui"_. Kagome ainda tinha dúvidas sobre á qual era queria fazer parte, mas o Honekui no Ido não funcionou desde então, separando-a da _Sengoku Jidai•,_ sua missão fora cumprida, não poderia voltar, teria que seguir vivendo dia após dia apenas com lembranças do que já não estava á seu alcance. Uma lágrima solitária insistia em percorrer a face da moça quando sentiu uma delicada caricia afagando-lhe seus cabelos negros que brincavam com o gélido vento de inverno.

- Kagome, parabéns. – Felicitava a Senhora Higurashi com orgulho ao ver o diploma nas mãos da filha, que isolava-se dos demais formandos.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – Declarou Kagome deparando-se com o olhar preocupado de sua mãe. Os Higurashi sabiam os motivos pelos quais a moça já não sorria, mas nenhum deles ousava tocar naquele assunto.

- Mas ainda vamos ter o baile de formatura. – Insistiu a Senhora Higurashi.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. – Concluiu a moça.

- _Onee-chan_•... Você sente falta do _Inu-no-nii-chan_•, não é? – Disparou Souta por fim se cercando á irmã mais velha, sem obter resposta e logo sendo repreendido por um olhar severo de sua mãe. Kagome apenas começou á caminhar em silêncio deixando sua família para trás, enquanto seus passos prosseguiam sem rumo. Nada do que dissesse poderia expressar o enorme vazio que Inuyasha deixou em seu peito, nem o quanto sua boca clamava pelo toque dos lábios do hanyou mais uma vez.

Os dias, os meses, os anos se arrastaram de forma lenta, Kagome esforçava-se ao máximo para seguir vivendo. Dois anos se passaram desde que formou-se no Chuugaku, e longos cinco anos marcavam o tempo longe de Inuyasha, a dor á mostrou que não conseguiria permanecer no templo, em todos os lugares que olhava sentia a presença de Inuyasha, de um modo estranho não sentia-se bem no lugar em que nascera, as lembranças do hanyou ocupavam todo aquele espaço. Precisava fugir, e camuflar sua dor, então se mudou para a França, tinha um emprego, e levava uma vida tediosa e completamente solitária.

A luz das estrelas era ofuscada pelo espetáculo de corres que a torre exibia, não foi á toa que Paris tornou-se conhecida como cidade luz, mas não era suficiente para iluminar a escuridão do olhar da moça que fitava o cenário com a expressão apática.

- Eu era forte, tinha os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter, por mais difícil que fosse eu tinha... O Inuyasha. Como posso seguir sem ele? – Questionava Kagome á si mesma entre lágrimas, enquanto encarava o mundo detrás da janela de seu apartamento. A decisão de mudar-se foi um meio de tentar esquecer tudo que se passara, mas não importava onde estivesse as lembranças não saiam de sua alma.

* * *

><p>O Jovem dos cabelos prateados caminhava sem rumo, parecia que por mais que tentasse nunca conseguiria viver, sorrir, ou simplesmente sonhar. Antes de Kagome cruzar seu caminho Inuyasha estava completamente frio e sem sentimentos, ela curou seu coração, mas o quebrou novamente tendo que partir. O vento soprava em direção ao hanyou que caminhava solitário fazendo suas longas madeixas envolverem-se de forma harmoniosa com a brisa. Era orgulhoso para admitir, mas a garota atrapalhada e imprudente o despertou sentimentos que estavam adormecidos, chegou á pensar que não pudesse sentir-se daquela maneira novamente, mas era mais forte que ele, precisava de Kagome.<p>

- Inuyasha, por que se isola de nós? Vamos até o vilarejo? Sentimos sua falta. – Convidava Miroku encontrando o solitário amigo por fim. Todos na Sengoku Jidai se preocupavam com o isolamento do rapaz.

- Não. – Respondeu o hanyou secamente, logo desaparecendo por entre as árvores da floresta. Ele corria de forma veloz, como se tentasse fugir de algo, mas sempre voltava ao mesmo lugar.

- Como eu queria poder te ver, nem que fosse pela última vez... Você me ensinou á sorrir, com você eu esquecia os problemas... Agora que não está aqui sinto que morro um pouco á cada dia... Pode ser egoísta, mas queria você comigo, pra sempre... – Confessava Inuyasha parando em frente ao Honekui no Ido, era o único lugar que ainda exalava o cheiro de Kagome, sempre voltava até lá com a esperança de vê-la emergir em meio à escuridão no fundo do poço, mas a cada dia que passava sua esperança perdia as forças. Kaede o observava de longe, ela desejava ajuda-lo, mas não sabia exatamente quais seriam as conseqüências.

* * *

><p>A moça andava pela ponte enquanto a chuva caia forte atingindo sua face delicada, suas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, percorriam seu rosto, e se derramavam sobre seu peito. O frio não á atingia, e seus pés não conseguiam encontrar o chão. A lembrança do sorriso de Inuyasha já não era capaz de salva-lá da escuridão de uma saudade sem fim. Kagome parou de caminhar repentinamente e se pôs a fitar os carros que passavam apressados á baixo de seus pés. Sentia-se deslocada em um mundo onde todos tinham uma razão para seguir, era como se seu corpo prosseguisse sem uma alma, nada mais fazia sentido aos olhos da garota.<p>

- Talvez se eu não tivesse o conhecido... Não, eu nasci para conhecê-lo, mas agora a única coisa que me restou foi essa dor insuportável... Não posso mais viver sabendo que nunca mais o verei. – Declarou a garota. A ponte a qual estava era bastante alta, tudo que precisava era um salto e sua dor iria embora. Reuniu toda a coragem que restava em si, e impulsionou-se sobre a grade que protegia a ponte, sua respiração acelerou-se, fechou os olhos e a imagem de Inuyasha veio-lhe á mente, um sorriso sereno surgiu em seus lábios. Aos poucos suas mãos iam deixando de segurar a grade, seu corpo leve estava pronto para voar rumo á um lugar onde não sentisse dor. Em um rápido movimento a moça foi tomada por braços fortes que á envolveram em um abraço apertado, á muito tempo não sentia-se tão segura.

- Inuyasha! – Exclamou Kagome, mas ao abrir os olhos e ver a face do rapaz que á segurava, o sorriso que estava em seus lábios se desfez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dicionário:<em>**

• _Chuugaku = Ensino médio no Japão_

•• _Hanyou = Metade demônio ou Meio demônio_

••• _Shikon no Tama = Jóia de Quatro almas_

•••• _Honekui no Ido = Poço come-ossos_

••••• _Sengoku Jidai = Longo período de guerras civis no Japão (XV-XVII)_

•••••• _Onee-chan = Forma de se referir a irmã mais velha._

••••••• _Inu-no-nii-chan = Forma de Souta se referir á Inuyasha, é como "Irmão Cachorro"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais<strong>: Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, obrigado á todos os que se interessaram pela fic._

_Os capítulos serão postadas ás Terças e Sextas._

_Ainda estou aprendendo as funções do site, portanto ainda tenho problemas com a formatação dos capitulos._

_Para quem ainda não viu confira o video promo da Fanfic: _.com/watch?v=0kj4WudD6Cg

Beijos ;*


	2. Do fim ao Recomeço

Kagome continuava estática encarando a figura á sua frente que á mantinha envolta naquele longo abraço, a moça já havia estado naqueles braços em outros tempos.

- Posso te soltar sem que tente se jogar de novo? – Questionou o rapaz com cautela perdendo-se na profundeza dos olhos da garota que o observava assustada. Kagome já não confiava em sua própria visão que a mostrava aquele belo par de olhos azuis, em meio á traços fortes e desafiadores.

- Você? – Balbuciava Kagome separando-se dos braços do rapaz lentamente. Tinha milhões de perguntas povoando seus pensamentos, mas seus lábios não conseguiam as proferir.

- Por que tentou acabar com sua vida? – Questionou o jovem com seriedade.

- Você... Sua voz... – Continuava Kagome, mas as palavras permaneciam presas em sua garganta. A garota não tinha mais forças para manter-se consciente, tudo ao redor foi engolido pela escuridão, sentiu seu corpo ceder e mais uma vez ser amparado por aqueles braços.

- Kouga-Kun... – Gaguejou Kagome perdendo os sentidos por fim.

* * *

><p>Vozes e ruídos se confundiam naquele cenário, enquanto o jovem dos cabelos negros e compridos corria contra o tempo, ás vezes pensava como seria se tivesse escolhido outra profissão, mas logo lembrava-se que ser médico era o sonho de sua vida.<p>

- Doutor Mouffe, a moça que resgatou acaba de acordar. – Informou uma enfermeira aproximando-se do jovem médico.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o rapaz caminhando ainda mais rápido. A garota que ele salvara do suicídio, o despertava imensa curiosidade, não conseguia entender como uma só pessoa conseguia carregar tanta tristeza no olhar. Ao entrar em uma sala repleta de leitos e diversas pessoas, a jovem dos olhos penetrantes e feições delicadas logo o chamou á atenção.

- E então, como está se sentindo? – Questionou o rapaz se aproximando da cama em que a moça repousava.

- O que aconteceu? – Indagou Kagome sentando-se.

- Você teve uma queda de pressão, e desmaiou. – Contou o médico acercando-se um pouco mais á garota.

- Onde estou? Você me trouxe até aqui? Como passou pelo po... – Interrogava Kagome como um furacão, as perguntas antes presas agora saiam livremente.

- Calma. Me chamo Chantal, sou médico, você desmaiou no meio da rua, era minha obrigação te trazer até o hospital. – Cortou o médico tentando conter o mar de perguntas da garota.

- Chantal? Então você não é o... – Concluía Kagome espantada encarando cada detalhe do rapaz á sua frente. A semelhança entre ele e Kouga era assustadora.

- Bom tecnicamente você já recebeu alta, mas gostaria de conversar com você antes de ir embora. Vamos até a praça de alimentação? Você precisa se alimentar. – Convidava Chantal ajudando a moça á se erguer.

- Sim. – Concordou Kagome naturalmente, seguiria aquele rapaz onde fosse, pois precisava de respostas. O médico á conduziu pelos longos corredores do hospital, parando em frente á uma pequena mesa na praça de alimentação. Chantal puxou uma cadeira para que Kagome se sentasse, e sentou-se na cadeira á frente logo em seguida.

- Sei que tudo deve estar parecendo confuso, mas precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – Começou Chantal com cautela enquanto fitava os olhos da moça que o despertava tantas sensações estranhas.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Determinou Kagome desviando o olhar e encarando o lugar ao redor, nunca gostou de hospitais, sempre continham uma forte presença fúnebre, mas aquele em especial parecia ter alguma coisa diferente.

- Tudo bem... Quer comer algo? – Ofereceu Chantal mudando o assunto, sem obter resposta, Kagome começou á encará-lo de forma intrigante.

- O que fazia naquela ponte no meio da chuva? – Perguntou Kagome por fim.

- A gasolina do meu carro acabou então atravessei a ponte pra chegar até o posto de gasolina. – Respondeu o médico sem tirar os olhos das mãos da garota que se fecharam com irritação sobre a mesa.

- Se não tivesse me impedido... – Começou a moça.

- Estaria morta. Isso é realmente o que deseja? Morrer? – Indagou Chantal a olhando com repreensão.

- Sim. – Afirmou Kagome prontamente levantando-se da mesa de forma agressiva.

- Espera! Você precisa ver algo. – Determinou o rapaz levantando e agarrando o braço da moça. – Depois que vier comigo eu te solto, ou melhor, te levo até a ponte para que se suicide. – Propôs Chantal com confiança.

- _Nani_•? – Questionou a moça assustada com a mudança de atitude do garoto.

- Sim, mas primeiro você vem comigo. – Decidiu o jovem voltando á conduzi-la pelos longos corredores. Chantal conhecia cada canto daquele hospital, boa parte de sua historia se resumia através daquelas paredes. O médico parou repentinamente em frente á uma grande porta decorada com um enfeite em forma de arco-íris.

- Abra a porta. – Pediu Chantal com delicadeza. Kagome hesitou por um tempo, mas logo depositou a mão sobre a maçaneta e a girou com cuidado abrindo a porta devagar, e revelando uma enorme sala. As paredes fugiam dos padrões de todo o hospital, eram repletas de cores e vida e só eram ofuscadas pelo sorriso sincero nos lábios das crianças que brincavam em meio á inúmeros brinquedos.

- Isso é... – Sussurrou Kagome tentando encontrar uma palavra que descresse o que aquela cena á fazia sentir.

- Esperança. Esse é o maior exemplo de esperança que já vi. Essas crianças poderiam estar deitadas sobre uma cama, e se deixando levar pela doença, mas não. Elas não desistiram. Vê aquela garotinha no canto, ela perdeu os pais e logo depois descobriu que o câncer tomava seu corpo, acha que é fácil pra ela? Não. Mas ela foi forte e decidiu lutar pela vida. Viver não é uma tarefa fácil, mas não podemos desistir. – Apontava o jovem médico sentando-se ao lado das crianças franzinas, pálidas e com o couro cabeludo completamente despido, era pra ser uma cena deprimente, mas aqueles sorrisos superavam tudo aquilo.

- Incrível. – Comentou Kagome em um tom quase inaudível, logo vendo as crianças amontoando-se ao rapaz.

- Chantal, por que demora tanto para vir nos visitar? – Interrogou uma menina abraçando o médico.

- Eu estive ocupado, mas voltei, e quero ver o que andaram desenhando. – Determinou Chantal e logo as crianças surgiram com inúmeros desenhos, em todos notava-se tons coloridos. Kagome admirava a cena ainda parada em frente à porta.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou um garotinho ao médico.

- Uma amiga. – Contou Chantal, sussurrando algo no ouvido do garoto, que se acercou de Kagome sorrindo.

- Quer desenhar conosco? – Convidou o menino. A moça assentiu e sentou-se junto às crianças. De uma maneira intrigante Kagome sentiu-se em paz ali, horas passaram-se de forma veloz em meio á desenhos e brincadeiras.

- Voltará a nos visitar? – Perguntou a pequena menina que repousava nos braços de Kagome.

- Sim Melanie voltarei. – Confirmou Kagome depositando a pequena ao chão, despedindo-se de seus novos amigos, e deixando a sala do arco-íris para trás. Chantal parou Kagome que caminhava rumo á saída do hospital.

- Aonde vai? Não está pensando em voltar à ponte, está? – Indagou Chantal segurando o braço de Kagome que continuava voltada á saída do hospital.

- Não, eu vou pra casa, estou atrasada pro trabalho. – Respondeu Kagome voltando-se á Chantal.

- Quer uma carona até sua casa? – Ofereceu o médico.

- Você não precisa trabalhar? – Lembrou Kagome.

- Meu turno terminou á horas. – Contou Chantal sorrindo e retirando o jaleco branco que envolvia seu corpo, deixando seus braços fortes e corpo definido á mostra.

- Vamos então. – Concordou a moça por fim, contendo seus olhos que insistiam em percorrer o corpo de Chantal. O médico á levou até um carro preto e abriu a porta para que entrasse, o cavalheirismo do rapaz era raro, de fato Kagome nunca havia sido tratada daquela forma antes.

- Onde fica sua casa? – Questionou Chantal entrando no carro e inserindo a chave ao volante.

- Avenida Presidente Kennedy. – Indicou a moça.

- Você mora ali? Mas é ao lado da Torre Eiffel. Nossa você deve ser rica. – Concluía o médico com bom humor.

- Na verdade não. Meu apartamento foi um presente da minha família, usaram toda a herança do meu pai para comprar. – Contava Kagome fitando a janela.

- É um presentão. – Finalizou o médico sorrindo. O trajeto até o apartamento de Kagome foi concluído em meio ao silencio. Chantal estacionou em frente ao enorme prédio.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Kagome.

- Bom, espero ter conseguido te mostrar que vale a pena lutar pela vida. – Comentava Chantal.

- Sim conseguiu, não penso mais na morte. – Declarou Kagome vendo um belo sorriso se formar nos lábios de Chantal.

- Fico feliz que tenha feito a escolha certa. – Continuou o jovem médico.

- Eu preciso ir. – Determinou a moça.

- Sim, é... Foi muito bom conhecê-la Kagome. – Despediu-se Chantal segurando as mãos de Kagome e depositando um delicado beijo nas mesmas.

- Também gostei de te conhecer. – Confessou Kagome paralisando o olhar na face do médico.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o jovem.

- Não, é que você parece alguém que eu conheci... Á muito tempo. – Respondeu a garota.

- O Inuyasha? Foi assim que me chamou... – Interessou-se o outro.

- Não, o Kouga. – Confessou a _miko_• sorrindo. Estar perto de alguém que lhe trazia lembranças boas era divertido.

- Kouga? Que engraçado esse é o nome de um ancestral, meu avô contava umas histórias estranhas, o Kouga era de uma... – Começou Chantal.

- _Yorouzoku_•. – Completou a outra.

- Conhece a história? Pensei que fosse invenção do meu avô. – Confessou o rapaz.

- Conheço... O Kouga era um _youkai_• brilhante. – Recordava Kagome com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Você fala como se o conhecesse, é estranho... Ele viveu na Sengoku Jidai seria impossível conhecê-lo. – Concluía Chantal percebendo o sorriso nos lábios de Kagome ser desfeito.

- É impossível mesmo. – Concordou Kagome depois de alguns minutos silenciosos.

- Disse algo errado? – Preocupou-se o rapaz.

- Não. Eu vou entrar, e mais uma vez, obrigado por tudo. – Agradeceu Kagome saindo do carro.

- Não foi nada, mas espere... Tem um telefone para que eu possa falar com você? – Questionou o jovem médico.

- Não. – Cortou Kagome entrando no prédio. Por mais que Chantal lembrasse o Kouga, e a fizesse sorrir não podia aproximar-se dele, decidiu viver, mas isso não significava esquecer Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário:<strong>_

• _Nani = O que?_

•• _Miko = Sacerdotisa_

••• _Yorouzoku= Tribo de demônios lobos_

•••• _Youkai = Demônio_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>_ Estou ansiosa pelos reviews, e tambem estou aberta á criticas e sugestões.

Obrigado á todos que tem se interessado pela fic, o apoio de vocês é essencial pra mim.

Proximo capítulo: "Buscando um Sonho" Sexta-Feira (16/09)

BeeijOS


	3. Buscando um Sonho

Os aldeões encaravam as duas figuras paradas á frente com receio, muitos _houshis•_ andavam visitando aquela aldeia, mas nenhum deles havia conseguido exterminar o grande youkai que os atormentava. Um houshi acompanhando de um hanyou era algo inusitado e os causava ainda mais desconfiança. Os homens cercavam os rapazes com olhos duvidosos, e expressões desconfiadas.

- _Houshi-Sama• _aceitamos sua ajuda, mas não queremos esse hanyou andando por aqui. – Declarou o chefe da aldeia encarando Inuyasha com desdém.

- Meu amigo é inofensivo e veio apenas para ajudá-los. – Argumentou Miroku observando Inuyasha que prosseguia com os braços cruzados, e os olhos fixos ao topo da montanha que repousava sobre o horizonte. Em outros tempos a reação do hanyou seria completamente diferente. Miroku sentia falta de seu amigo, aquele que gritaria enfurecido contra o aldeão, mas sabia que o amigo mantido em suas lembranças se fora no momento em que Kagome perdeu-se no Honekui no Ido.

- Afastem-se. – Ordenou Inuyasha voltando-se aos aldeões.

- Está perto. – Declarou Miroku concentrando o olhar em direção á montanha. Os homens correram de forma veloz afugentando-se em suas casas, e trancando as portas com grossas barras de ferro, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku se colocaram em posição de ataque. O hanyou continuava parado quando sentiu um golpe acertar seu estômago.

- De onde veio? – Questionou Inuyasha passando os olhos ao redor sem encontrar o inimigo.

- É um _Me-ni-mienai-youkai_•, não conseguirá vê-lo. – Alertou Miroku.

- _Noroi•! – _Esbravejou o hanyou recebendo mais um ataque em seu rosto.

- _Seibai•_! – Atacou Miroku lançando alguns pequenos pergaminhos sobre o vento. O ataque de Miroku causou uma explosão que revelou um youkai com presas assustadoras, olhos demoníacos, e garras afiadas. Seu corpo assemelhava-se ás aves, e era coberto por plumas azuis cintilantes.

- Então resolveu aparecer... – Comentou Inuyasha acercando-se ao youkai calmamente. – _Kase no Kisu•_! – Atacou o hanyou sacando sua _katana• _e a apontando para o youkai. O vento era conduzido pela katana de forma harmoniosa, aos poucos uma luz dourada a envolveu e liberou-se em direção ao youkai que foi reduzido á minúsculos pedaços.

- Como nos velhos tempos. – Analisou Miroku contemplando a cena enquanto o passado voltava á sua mente.

- Vamos embora. – Determinou Inuyasha guardando a katana na bainha. Miroku não perdera tempo e correu até os aldeões em busca de sua recompensa, mais do que nunca precisava daquilo, afinal agora tinha uma família para sustentar.

* * *

><p>De repente o rumo da historia da jovem <em>Taijiya•<em> mudara drasticamente. Seus sonhos e objetivos mudaram quando o Houshi dos modos duvidosos e atos comprometedores cruzou seu caminho. Já não queria lutar contra youkais, muito menos colocar-se em situações perigosas, abandonou seu legado _Taijiya-youkai•_ para viver ao lado de Miroku e da linda família que construíram. Os olhos negros de Sango fitavam com doçura as crianças que brincavam livremente pelo vilarejo, enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso, Sango sentia-se plena e feliz. Não tinha muitas certezas, mas de uma coisa estava segura, queria passar o resto da vida ao lado de Miroku.

- Olá é aqui que mora o Houshi-Sama? – Questionou uma jovem acercando-se de Sango e a tirando de suas reflexões.

- Sim. Quem é você? – Interrogou Sango encarando a moça esguia que possuía belos olhos verdes em contraste com cabelos dourados, lábios carnudos, e feições angelicais.

- _Hime• _Yoko, a noiva do Houshi-Sama. – Contou a moça retirando alguns fios de cabelos que cobriam sua face.

- Noiva? – Repetiu Sango pausadamente.

- E você, quem é? Criada do Houshi-Sama? – Perguntou Yoko percorrendo cada detalhe de Sango com seus olhos curiosos.

- Eu... Entre... O Houshi-Sama chegará em breve. – Determinou Sango indicando a casa detrás de si, e contendo-se para não espancar a garota á sua frente. Sango continuou fora de sua casa, esperaria pelo marido, ele tinha muito que explicar.

* * *

><p>O houshi carregava com dificuldade as inúmeras coisas que arrecadara na aldeia, enquanto Inuyasha caminhava á frente silencioso.<p>

- Será que pode me ajudar á carregar essas coisas? – Questionou Miroku alcançando o hanyou por fim.

- Quem mandou extorquir os aldeões? Carregue sozinho. – Concluiu Inuyasha, sem a ironia que cativava á todos, era um tom sério e frio.

- Quanto tempo pretende ficar assim? Já faz cinco anos... – Começou Miroku.

- Não sei sobre o que está falando. – Finalizou o rapaz das longas madeixas prateadas começando á correr em meio á pulos velozes, perdendo-se da visão do houshi.

- Você sempre foge... – Reclamou Miroku. Toda vez que alguém tentava tocar naquele assunto Inuyasha recuava, era como se não pudesse dividir o que sentia com ninguém. O hanyou corria, mas já sabia onde seus passos o levariam, o Honekui no Ido tornou-se seu refugio. O rapaz nem sabia como havia chegado ali tão depressa, mas seus pensamentos confusos apenas o diziam para pular. Inuyasha subiu nas bordas do poço, pulou até o fundo de forma veloz, e fechou os olhos, mas ao os abrir novamente percebeu que continuava na Sengoku Jidai.

- Droga! – Esbravejava o jovem pulando para fora do poço. Não era a primeira vez que tentava ir á era de Kagome, mas todas as suas tentativas eram falhas. Estava disposto á deixa-la viver em sua própria era, mas as palavras não proferidas por ele continuavam entaladas em sua garganta, não podia seguir vivendo daquela maneira, precisava encontrá-la, nem que fosse apenas para dizer adeus. Inuyasha caminhava em direção ao vilarejo parando repentinamente na frente da _Goshin Boku_•.

- Talvez fosse melhor se eu continuasse lacrado... _Baka•_! Por que retirou aquela flecha? – Questionava o hanyou encarando a árvore com rancor. O rapaz prosseguiu caminhando, já não podia agüentar aquilo sozinho.

* * *

><p>Miroku caminhou por horas, estava exausto, mas saber que Sango e seus filhos aguardavam seu retorno era a razão para que continuasse caminhando.<p>

- Miroku! – Exclamou Sango vendo o jovem houshi aproximar-se do vilarejo. Sempre que Miroku retornava de uma viagem a Taijiya recebia o marido com um beijo caloroso, mas dessa vez apenas ficou o observando se aproximar.

- Sango! Estava com saudades. – Confessou o houshi depositando as coisas que segurava ao chão e aproximando a face de sua esposa que recuou de forma agressiva.

- Miroku! Como você tem coragem? – Esbravejava Sango estapeando o marido, enquanto o rapaz apenas recuava assustado.

- Mas do que está falando? – Indagou Miroku segurando as mãos de Sango tentando contê-la.

- Jura que não sabe? Houshi pervertido! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando me casei com você! – Prosseguia Sango com fúria.

- Será que pode ao menos esclarecer o que eu fiz? – Pediu o rapaz encarando os olhos da esposa. Sango não respondeu apenas começou á caminhar em direção á casa onde moravam, entrando na mesma com irritação, era a casa mais bela do vilarejo, o houshi esforçou-se ao máximo para construir um belo lar para sua família. Miroku seguiu a esposa confuso, ao entrar em casa através da grande porta dupla, deparou-se com uma jovem com lindos cabelos dourados, sentada em um pequeno banquinho feito de madeira. O houshi paralisou por um tempo contemplando a beleza da moça á sua frente, enquanto Sango o encarava enfurecida.

- Houshi-Sama! Finalmente o encontrei! – Declarou Yoko abraçando o rapaz que tentava recuar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou Miroku se voltando á Sango.

- Não sabe? – Esbravejou Sango o acertando com um cascudo certeiro, e o separando da garota.

- Não... – Confirmou Miroku aproximando-se de sua esposa.

- Houshi-Sama, você prometeu que se casaria comigo, agora que finalmente o encontro você finge que não me conhece? Depois de todas aquelas noites que passamos juntos... Como pode? – Indagava a garota indignada.

- Mas eu não conheço você... Ou não me lembro... Não sei dizer. – Ponderava Miroku.

- Nos vimos á duas semanas... Como pode ter esquecido? – Continuou Yoko.

- Eu... Eu... – Gaguejava Miroku vendo a face de Sango fechar-se de forma agressiva enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Quando nos casamos você prometeu... – Começou Sango se acercando de Miroku com as mãos cerradas, pronta para atacá-lo.

- Mas eu não conheço essa moça! – Cortou o houshi segurando os ombros da esposa.

- Eu... Eu posso explicar... – Começou um youkai baixinho, rechonchudo, com orelhas pontudas e olhos esbugalhados, entrando na casa com receio.

- Tanuki! – Exclamaram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo, com um misto de alivio e fúria, tudo estava esclarecido.

- Que bicho feio é esse? Estou tão assustada. – Declarou a garota refugiando-se nos braços de Miroku.

- Não deveria ficar assustada, pois foi com ele que passou todas 'aquelas' noites. – Contou Miroku calmamente.

- Nani? – Indagou a moça assustada.

- Ele tem a maldita mania de tomar a minha aparência. – Completou Miroku vendo a jovem enfurecer-se.

- _Kuso_•! – Sussurrou Yoko correndo em direção á Tanuki pronta para estapeá-lo. Tanuki correu de forma veloz enquanto a moça o seguia

O casal ficou á sós por fim. Sango desviava o olhar de seu marido que á fitava com doçura.

- Desculpe. – Desculpou-se Sango, foi a única palavra que conseguiu proferir.

- Tudo bem. – Tranqüilizou o houshi abraçando a esposa.

- Eu duvidei de você. – Continuou a Taijiya encarando os olhos doces de Miroku.

- Eu já dei motivos... Mas agora você é a única pra mim. – Declarava Miroku segurando o rosto de Sango entre suas mãos e selando seus lábios lentamente. As mãos de Sango percorriam o tórax do houshi, enquanto Miroku aprofundava o beijo com sua língua insana que desvendava cada parte da boca de Sango.

- _Chichi-ue•! – _Exclamou uma linda garotinha com um sorriso adorável puxando o longo kimono de Miroku fazendo o casal cessar o beijo.

- Chieko! O papai sentiu saudades, onde estão Hana e Kotaro? – Questionou Miroku pegando a pequena garota em seus braços.

- Lá fora. – Contou a menina sorrindo. Os olhos, os cabelos e principalmente o sorriso de Chieko eram idênticos aos de Sango. O casal acompanhado pela garotinha caminhou para fora da casa e puseram-se á contemplar as crianças que brincavam livres entre as árvores, eles.

- Vocês são tudo o que eu preciso. – Sussurrou Miroku ao ouvido de Sango que sorriu. Chieko correu ao encontro dos irmãos após Miroku colocá-la ao chão.

- Hana, Kotaro... O chichi-ue voltou! – Contava Chieko aos irmãos com alegria. Hana e Chieko eram gêmeas, tinham a mesma fisionomia, mas desde tão pequenas mostravam ter personalidades diferentes. Chieko era uma criança alegre e espontânea, já Hana era tímida. Kotaro ainda descobria seus primeiros passos e seguia as irmãs á todo lado. Por mais que as meninas ainda tivessem quatro anos e Kotaro estivesse aprendendo á caminhar Sango já começara á treina-los para que um dia fossem Taijiyas poderosos e prosseguissem o legado de sua família junto de Kohaku. Sango foi ao encontro das crianças com Miroku ao seu lado. Sentaram-se á grama enquanto o sol despedia-se dando espaço á lua que começava á iluminar o céu.

- Chieko, não morde o nariz da sua irmã! – Repreendia o houshi tentando conter as meninas.

- _Okãsa_n• a Hana disse que eu não sei lutar! – Protestava Chieko.

- Chichi-ue... Ela quem disse que eu tenho medo de youkais. – Retrucava Hana.

- Aba... Ba... – Balbuciava o pequeno Kotaro participando da discussão, seguindo com uma gargalhada escandalosa.

- Chega! – Determinou Sango levantando-se.

- Todos já pra casa. – Completou Miroku vendo as meninas indo em direção á casa em meio á protesto enquanto Kotaro cambaleava alegremente.

- Isso cansa. – Reclamou Sango.

- Baka_! _Quem mandou se casar com um houshi pervertido? – Intrometeu-se Inuyasha emergindo entre as árvores.

- Inuyasha, desde quando está ai? – Questionou Sango surpresa em ver o hanyou no vilarejo, ele sempre ficava isolado ao pé da Goshin Boku.

- Á que devemos a honra da sua visita? – Interrogou Miroku com sarcasmo.

- Não sei. – Confessou Inuyasha voltando o olhar para o chão repleto de folhas que se desprendiam das arvores, o outono na Sengoku Jidai chegara mais cedo.

- Quer conversar? – Ofereceu Miroku. Anos de convivência o ajudou á decifrar o hanyou, finalmente estava na hora de desabafar.

- _Aa._• - Respondeu Inuyasha caminhando em direção á floresta, enquanto Sango e Miroku o acompanhavam já sabendo o destino que os passos de Inuyasha os levavam. O hanyou caminhava lentamente, por mais que detestasse falar de seus sentimentos já não podia carregar tanto sofrimento sozinho.

- Eu sinto... Falta... Dela... – Começou Inuyasha de forma desajeitada enquanto a Taijiya e o Houshi o escutavam atentos vendo o rapaz parar de caminhar e sentar-se ao lado do Honekui no Ido.

- Isso todo mundo já sabe! Agora fala a parte que interessa. – Ordenou Shippou aparecendo repentinamente enquanto flutuava em sua forma de balão.

- _Shippou-Chan•_... Quando voltou? – Questionou Sango puxando a espalhafatosa calda do _Kitsune-Youkai_• e o fazendo voltar á sua forma real.

- Ontem, voltei pra contar que eu consegui o primeiro lugar no Ranking dos Kitsune-Youkais. – Gabava-se Shippou sorrindo.

- Shippou estávamos no meio de uma conversa. – Cortou Miroku acercando-se ao garoto. Shippou estava mais velho, mas continuava á ser o pequeno youkai levado de sempre.

- Já sei tudo que ele vai dizer... "Eu amo a Kagome, minha vida sem ela não faz..." – Começou Shippou imitando a voz do hanyou e sendo interrompido por uma série de cascudos que Inuyasha distribuía com afinco.

- Inuyasha continue você dizia que sente falta dela... – Incentivou Sango. Os minutos passaram silenciosos até que a voz rouca do hanyou cortou o silencio.

- Eu quero vê-la, uma ultima vez. – Confessou Inuyasha percebendo os olhares atentos de seus amigos. – Não vão dizer nada? – Questionou o rapaz começando á perder a paciência.

- Mas por que agora? Você escolheu que seria melhor... – Analisava Miroku.

- Eu sei que foi pelo bem dela! Sei que eu escolhi assim... Mas simplesmente nunca mais serei o mesmo sem ela. – Esbravejou o rapaz.

- Sabe que o poço não funciona mais. – Advertiu Sango.

- _Li Kara!•, _mas se pudesse vê-la uma última vez... Dizer tudo que eu não disse... – Confessava Inuyasha sem perceber que dissera tais palavras de forma audível.

- Se isso fosse possível... Se pudesse vê-la uma ultima vez, você seguiria em frente? – Indagou Kaede se juntando ao grupo, ela observava a cena desde o inicio.

- Talvez... Você pode me levar até ela mais uma vez? – Perguntou o jovem com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios, já não podia esconder que tudo o que desejava se resumia em Kagome.

- Não tenho certeza, mas vou tentar... Você precisa me prometer... Quando despedir-se dela seguirá em frente? – Propôs Kaede.

- Aa! – Concordou Inuyasha prontamente. Kaede retirou de dentro de seu bolso uma pequena correntinha com um pingente em forma de coração, e depositou na mão do Hanyou que se colocava estendida.

- Pensei que tinha perdido isso... Onde encontrou? – Indagou o hanyou contemplando o pequeno objeto. Era a mesma correntinha que Kagome o dera uma vez, o coração que continha as fotos que tiraram em uma briga idiota dentro daquela máquina estranha.

- Certa vez você á deixou cair quando foi atrás de Kikyou. – Contou Kaede vendo o olhar de Inuyasha cair em direção ao chão. – Esse objeto veio da era de Kagome, talvez ainda possa criar um portal entre os dois mundos, leve isso também. – Coordenava Kaede entregando uma pequena erva para o hanyou. – Pule no Honekui no Ido e mentalize Kagome desejando vê-la... Não perca essa erva nem o colar, pois precisará deles para voltar. – Alertou Kaede.

- Isso funciona? – Questionou o hanyou desconfiado.

- Sim, mas só funcionará uma vez. – Respondeu Kaede segura do que dizia.

- Essa erva se chama _"Muso-ka"•_, segundo as mikos, pode realizar sonhos, desde que sejam puros. Estando combinado com um objeto da era de Kagome terá um efeito maior. – Informava Miroku sereno.

Inuyasha segurava a erva em uma mão, enquanto o colar envolvia seu pescoço.

- Diga á ela que sinto saudades. – Recomendava Shippou.

- Não enche. – Retrucou o rapaz sem esconder a ansiedade.

- Não esqueça será a última vez que irá vê-la. – Lembrava Kaede vendo o rapaz sumir no poço. Todos temiam pelas conseqüências da volta de Inuyasha ao mundo de Kagome, mas já não suportavam vê-lo sofrer, era a hora de dizer um adeus definitivo e seguir em frente.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha não podia crer, depois de tanto tempo por fim conseguira voltar á era de Kagome. O rapaz abriu as portas e fitou o templo por alguns instantes, tudo parecia diferente e não sentia o cheiro de Kagome, mas ainda conseguia relembrar de cada instante que passara ao lado dela naquele lugar. O hanyou caminhou até a entrada da casa e viu um rapaz aproximando-se com um sorriso débil nos lábios.<p>

- Inuyasha? É você mesmo? – Perguntava o jovem dos cabelos negros, olhos ternos, e sorriso radiante, seus olhos eram semelhantes aos de Kagome.

- Você me conhece? – Surpreendeu-se o hanyou sem reconhecer o rapaz que o recebera de forma tão animada.

- Sou eu... Souta! – Informou o outro sorrindo.

- Você está diferente... – Analisou Inuyasha reparando em cada detalhe do garoto á sua frente, ele estava mais alto, e já havia perdido suas feições infantis.

- Já faz cinco anos. – Advertiu o menino encarando o hanyou.

- É verdade... A Kagome também mudou muito? – Interessou-se Inuyasha curioso.

- Não sei dizer, a Kagome se foi á dois anos... – Contou o outro vendo o sorriso de Inuyasha desaparecer e seus olhos dourados ficarem marejados. O rapaz permaneceu estático, as palavras de Souta pareciam ter perfurado a alma de Inuyasha que já não conseguia se prender no que os lábios do garoto proferiam, seus pensamentos se voltavam apenas á Kagome. Lembrava-se de bons momentos, onde a sua Kagome sempre estava ao seu lado.

- Kagome está morta? _Doush´te•?_ Não devia ter permitido que ela voltasse, eu tinha que ter ficado ao lado dela a protegendo. – Esbravejou Inuyasha alcançando o chão e esmurrando o mesmo, que logo rachou-se.

- _Chotto Matte_• a Onee-chan não morreu apenas não mora mais aqui. – Informou Souta recebendo um cascudo de Inuyasha que logo se converteu em um galo.

- _Gaki•_! Não diga coisas que confundam. – Reclamou o rapaz da Sengoku Jidai.

- Você que não me deixou explicar. A Kagome está na França. – Concluiu Souta.

- _Doko ni•? –_Interrogou Inuyasha impaciente.

- França... Ela se mudou pra lá á dois anos, ficar aqui era muito doloroso para ela. – Narrava o menino.

- Doloroso? – Repetiu o hanyou completamente confuso.

- Sim, tudo á fazia lembrar de você, ela não suportou. – Finalizou o garoto.

- Entendo, mas onde fica a França? Como chego até lá? – Insistiu o rapaz.

- É muito longe... – Estimava Souta.

- Não importa! Eu vou até ela. – Determinou o hanyou seguro. Não importava que Kagome estivesse no fim do mundo, iria encontrá-la.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário: <strong>_

• _Houshis = Monges_

• _Houshi-Sama= Senhor Monge_

• _Me-ni-mienai-youkai = Demônio Invisível_

• _Noroi= Maldição_

• _Seibai= Julgamento_

• _Kase no Kisu= Ferida do vento_

• _Katana= Espada_

• _Taijiya - Exterminador_

• _Taijiya-youkai = Exterminador de Demônios_

• _Hime = Princesa_

• _Goshin Boku = Árvore Sagrada_

• _Baka = Idiota_

• _Kuso = Maldito_

• _Chichi-ue= Papai_

• _Okãsa_n = Mamãe

• _Aa = Sim_

• _Shippou-Chan= Chan é equivalente ao diminutivo, então significa Shippouzinho._

• _Kitsune-Youkai= Demônio Raposa_

• _Li Kara= Já sei!_

• _Muso-ka= Sonhos puros_

• _Doush´te= Por quê?_

• _Chotto Matte= Espera ai_

• _Gaki= Pirralho_

• _Doko ni= Onde Está?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais: <strong>Bom gente hoje eu atrasei um pouquinho era pra ter postado ás 18:00, agora são quase 21:00, mas eu realmente tive imprevistos no trabalho, perdão pessoal._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, e espero ansiosa pelos comentários, os capítulos deram uma esticada, mas realmente espero que gostem. E mais uma vez obrigado á todos pelo apoio. Próximo capitulo: "Sentimentos confusos" Terça (20/09) ás 20:00._

_BeeijoOS _


	4. Sentimentos Confusos

A respiração ofegante, os passos apressados e os cabelos desalinhados denunciavam que estava atrasada, corria como nunca, estar fora de sua pontualidade impecável era constrangedor. Kagome atravessou a portaria do grande prédio da famosa Avenida Champs-Élysées pressionou seu crachá contra a catraca e correu ao elevador, aproveitou o espelho ao fundo e alinhou os cabelos. Ao sair do elevador um homem engravatado á encarava com severidade.

- Higurashi... Está atrasada. Já são quase quinze horas você deveria estar aqui ás dez. – Analisava o homem parado em frente á moça que saia do elevador lentamente.

- Senhor Henry, mil perdões, eu realmente tive imprevistos, não voltará á acontecer. – Desculpava-se Kagome apressadamente.

- Como é seu primeiro atraso em dois anos vou relevar, mas nem pense em tomar como hábito. – Determinava Henry.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Kagome sentando-se em sua mesa rapidamente e começando seu maçante trabalho como recepcionista. Era estranho para alguém que já lutara contra grandes youkais levar a vida com um trabalho tão comum e humano, mas essa era a realidade no fim, nunca deixaria de ser apenas uma humana comum.

O telefone tocava de forma irritante, enquanto a garota atolava-se em meio á papéis, sua mão estendeu-se alcançando o telefone com dificuldade.

- _Cushman & Wakefield• _boa tarde. – Atendeu Kagome de forma mecânica.

- Boa tarde, eu poderia falar com a garota sem telefone? – Contestou uma voz masculina de forma sarcástica.

- Chantal? – Questionou Kagome reconhecendo a voz que á trazia tantas lembranças.

- Eu mesmo. – Concordou o médico.

- Mas como? Como conseguiu esse número? – Indagou Kagome confusa.

- Precisávamos preencher uma ficha no hospital, então uma enfermeira encontrou um cartão com esse número em seu bolso. – Relatou Chantal.

- Mas... – Começou a moça.

- Eu quero falar com você, acho que me expressei de forma errada mais cedo, não pedi seu telefone por mal, apenas me preocupei com você e queria manter contato. – Explicava-se o rapaz docemente.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu realmente não tenho telefone pessoal. - Tranqüilizou Kagome esforçando-se para não ser rude com alguém que a tratava de maneira tão gentil.

- Certo... Mas quero fazer um convite... Quer conhecer meu lugar favorito aqui em Paris? – Convidou Chantal.

- Lugar favorito? Eu adoraria... mas estou no trabalho. – Argumentou a moça.

- Á que horas sai? – Insistiu o rapaz.

- Ás dezoito, mas... – Retrucava Kagome.

- Perfeito, passo ai em duas horas pra te pegar, e sim o endereço de onde trabalha também estava no cartão. – Contava Chantal com bom humor.

- Mas... – Replicava a garota.

- Até daqui á pouco. – Finalizou Chantal encerrando a chamada. Kagome estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo contente, aquele rapaz preenchia um pequeno espaço do buraco dentro de seu peito, e a trazia recordações especiais, passar algum tempo ao lado de Chantal á faria bem. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, algo dentro de si mudara desde que Chantal cruzou seu caminho, não sabia o que era, mas queria descobrir.

* * *

><p>O sangue jorrava abundante dos inúmeros corpos mutilados ao redor, enquanto a figura encapuzada caminhava com graciosidade sobre aquele cenário horripilante, o que antes era um belo vilarejo, converteu-se em uma chacina. Os olhos flamejantes transpassavam a máscara que cobria seu rosto, e seus cabelos compridos e rubros caiam sobre as costas em meio á belos cachos. As sombras da noite começavam á tomar o céu. A criatura retirou lentamente a máscara negra que envolvia seu rosto revelando uma beleza fascinante. Seus traços eram finos e delicados em meio á lábios carnudos que á tornavam sedutora. Sua pele era clara como uma pétala de lírio, e o perfume que exalava de seu corpo conseguia ser um misto de malicia e pureza. Ela retirou a longa capa negra que cobria seu corpo, ficando apenas com um kimono tão rubro quanto suas lindas madeixas.<p>

- Hime Akana, está pronta para partir? – Questionou um youkai franzino, pálido, que também possuía grandes olhos flamejantes e ostentava sua face humana.

- Já acabaram com todos? – Indagou a hime com sua voz suave, ela também usava sua forma humana.

- Sim. – Contou o outro prontamente.

- Mitoku, onde está o Katsuo? – Continuou Akana.

- Aqui Hime-Sama. – Declarou o terceiro juntando-se aos demais, ele possuía uma pele negra, e seu corpo era coberto por cicatrizes, assim como os demais possuía olhos vermelhos.

- Não mataram todos. – Analisou Akana levantando os escombros de uma cabana e revelando uma pequena garotinha que escondia-se assustada. Akana tomou a menina em seus braços e a encarou.

- Okãsan! – Exclamava a menina apavorada.

- Ninguém virá te salvar. – Determinou Akana com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios. A menina debatia-se enquanto as garras afiadas de Akana percorriam sua face fazendo uma gota de sangue escorrer de seus pequeninos lábios.

- Parece deliciosa. – Comentou Mitoku.

- Humanos são seres repugnantes, tão frágeis. – Conluia Akana vendo a garotinha á tremer de pavor. As garras de Akana foram subindo até encontrar os olhos da menina, os pressionou com força, e a garota gritava pela dor.

- Pare, por favor! – Suplicava a pequena. Akana enterrou suas garras arrancando as córneas da menina para fora.

- Tão frágeis. – Continuou Akana jogando a criança nas mãos de Mitoku. – Acabe com esse pequeno inseto, precisamos ir. – Determinava a hime dando ás costas á seus servos e começando á caminhar em meio á floresta. Mitoku cravou os caninos na jugular da criança sugando cada gota de sangue que a restava.

- Esse não era o vilarejo do hanyou. – Concluiu Katsuo alcançando a hime por fim.

- Não, mas estamos perto... Logo terei a cabeça daquele verme. – Finalizou Akana caminhando á passos largos, á cada segundo se aproximava ainda mais.

* * *

><p>Relatórios entregues, recados anotados, e agenda organizada, por fim Kagome encerrara seu trabalho, estava pronta para descansar, o dia havia sido longo. Desceu até o térreo pelo elevador, mais uma vez pressionou o crachá sobre a catraca e caminhou lentamente para fora do prédio, enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam-se apenas á seu merecido descanso, mas seus olhos á mostravam um belo rapaz á sorrir radiante em sua direção.<p>

- Chantal, eu sinto muito, mas... – Explicava-se a moça acercando-se do rapaz que se encontrava apoiado em seu carro do outro lado da Avenida.

- Que bom te ver de novo. – Saudou Chantal ignorando os protestos de Kagome e permanecendo com seu belo sorriso, o sol batia em seu rosto destacando seus belos olhos azuis, sua beleza era fascinante.

- Chantal... É bom te ver. – Confessou Kagome sorrindo, já nem pensava em argumentar, iria com ele onde quisesse, aquele sorriso que Chantal insistia em esbanjar era capaz de convencê-la de qualquer coisa.

- Então vamos? – Questionou o médico abrindo a porta para que a garota entrasse no carro detrás de si.

- Vamos. – Concordou Kagome entrando no automóvel.

- Que bom que concordou. – Comentou Chantal entrando pelo outro lado e começando á dirigir.

- Mas será que eu posso pelo menos saber onde estamos indo? – Interessou-se Kagome.

- É um lugar especial só vou dizer isso. – Respondeu Chantal com um sorriso enigmático. O rapaz dirigia lentamente em meio ao trânsito.

- Se não me contar eu não vou. – Reclamava Kagome cruzando os braços.

- Para de reclamar. – Retrucou o outro sorrindo.

- Você é muito chato. – Balbuciou Kagome acomodando-se no banco e adormecendo lentamente, ela estava exausta.

- Você é linda. – Contemplou Chantal acariciando a delicada face de Kagome, sua pele era mais macia que o veludo. O farol fechara e então o rapaz pôde ficar apenas á fitar a bela moça que dormia ao seu lado.

- Anda logo imbecil! – Gritou o motorista no carro detrás para que Chantal prosseguisse. Chantal apenas sorriu e continuou dirigindo, enquanto os minutos corriam apressados.

O rapaz por fim chegara ao seu destino, estacionou com cuidado e depositou um beijo delicado na rosada face de Kagome para que despertasse.

- Só mais cinco minutos. – Suplicava a garota ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Já chegamos. – Contou Chantal admirando a expressão confusa de Kagome ao despertar.

- Chantal... Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Questionou Kagome esfregando os olhos.

- Uns quarenta minutos. – Contou o outro sorrindo.

- Onde estamos? – Continuou a garota.

- Vem descobrir. – Convidou o médico saindo do carro e correndo para abrir a porta para Kagome.

- Obrigado... Mas que lugar é esse? – Indagava Kagome incrédula, estava uma linda cachoeira cercada de arvores, e belas flores com essências deliciosas. A moça caminhou até a água que caia apressada de sua nascente fazendo o som de sua queda ecoar, aquele som os trazia imensa paz, e a natureza ao redor destacava-se com cores vivas e belas.

- Esse é meu pequeno paraíso, aqui me sinto livre e forte, poucos conhecem esse lugar. – Narrava o médico retirando os sapatos.

- É lindo! – Exclamou a outra agachando-se e tocando a água com as mãos.

- Além disso, esse lugar parece muito com o esconderijo da Yorouzoku. – Completou Chantal retirando a camiseta deixando á mostra seu tórax definido. Kagome o fitava com olhos curiosos e fascinados.

- E como sabe disso? – Indagou a garota sem parar de percorrer o corpo de Chantal com os olhos.

- Na casa de meu avô tinha um quadro que ilustrava o lugar onde os _Ookami-Youkais• _se escondiam. – Contou o médico sentando-se á beira da cachoeira ao lado de Kagome.

- Seu avô deve ser uma pessoa fascinante. – Analisava a moça com olhos doces.

- Ele foi um grande homem. – Recordava-se Chantal sorrindo em silêncio.

- Foi? – Incentivou a garota.

- Sim, ele já partiu ainda me lembro de suas ultimas palavras... Ele me disse que eu devia seguir as tradições da Yorouzoku, mas logo minha família mudou-se pra França então acabei abandonando as tradições. – Contava o médico perdendo o olhar em meio à água.

- Vocês moravam em Tóquio? – Questionou Kagome.

- Sim. Sinto falta daquele lugar... – Confessou o rapaz.

- Eu também... Mas não posso voltar. – Proferia Kagome de forma cuidadosa, falar daquele assunto era difícil.

- Você também morava em Tóquio? Mas por que não pode voltar? – Interrogava Chantal centrando o olhar nos olhos de Kagome que desviava.

- Não posso, prefiro ficar aqui e fugir... – Continuava Kagome.

- E do que foge? – Perguntou o rapaz á escutando atentamente.

- De recordações... E de algo que já não posso ter. – Confessou Kagome sentindo as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.

- Sinto que está machucada, mas saiba que se permitir ficarei ao seu lado, e curarei seu coração. – Propôs Chantal com as mãos de Kagome entre as suas.

- Não se parece com o Kouga só na aparência, mas nas atitudes também. – Analisava Kagome sorrindo. Seus pensamentos voltavam-se ao passado, aquela cena estaria completa se o Hanyou aparecesse... Seu sorriso se desfez ao dar-se conta que Inuyasha não apareceria.

- Vou começar á achar que realmente conheceu meu ancestral. – Brincou o médico pulando para dentro da água em um longo mergulho.

- Estudei muito sobre a Sengoku... – Gaguejava Kagome. Falar aquelas palavras á machucava.

- Jidai. – Completou Chantal saindo do mergulho. Seus cabelos molhados combinados com seus músculos definidos o faziam parecer irresistível. – Quer entrar também? – Completou Chantal estendo a mão para Kagome.

- Não, não trouxe roupa de banho. – Argumentou a garota.

- Nem eu, mas... Afinal foi pra isso que viemos para nos distrair e sorrir um pouco, vem! – Insistia o jovem.

- Não, olha como estou vestida, não vou molhar minha roupa. – Continuou a garota frisando suas vestimentas sociais. Ela trajava uma calça comprida, uma camisa de gola, e um blazer executivo por cima, sem contar seu enorme salto. – Além disso, não pensa? Quando formos voltar seu carro ficará ensopado. – Concluiu Kagome.

- Para de ser chata vem. – Continuou Chantal.

- Está frio. – Finalizou Kagome encarando Chantal que a olhava com olhos piedosos.

- Tudo bem... Então pode pelo menos me ajudar á sair? – Pediu o médico estendendo a mão para Kagome mais uma vez.

- Está bem. – Concordou a moça levantando e segurando a mão de Chantal.

- Já era! – Anunciou o jovem puxando Kagome para dentro da cachoeira.

- _Ahou_•! – Esbravejou Kagome saindo de um mergulho, seus cabelos encharcados escorriam sobre seu rosto, e paravam sobre seus lábios, Chantal paralisou o olhar naqueles lábios por alguns segundos.

- Não acredito que caiu nessa. – Zombava Chantal com um sorriso sapeca.

- Você me paga! – Prometia Kagome jogando a água ao seu redor em direção ao rapaz.

- Tem um jeito melhor de acertamos essa conta. – Determinou Chantal acabando com a distancia entre seus corpos e segurando a moça pela cintura. Sua mão grande e desajeitada passeava pelos delicados traços da garota parando nos lábios que tanto almejava sentir entre os seus. Kagome o encarava assustada, já não sabia o que pensar.

- Chantal... O que... – Começou Kagome.

- Não diz nada. Não sei como, mas cada parte de mim quer estar com você, desde que cruzou meu caminho, meus pensamentos se voltam apenas á seu cheiro, seus lábios, eu quero estar com você, e curar cada ferida dentro de seu coração. Não importa o que aconteça eu quero estar com você... Kagome. – Confessava Chantal á olhando intensamente. Nem a gélida água ao redor era capaz de amenizar o calor daquele momento. Kagome sentia cada palavra de Chantal sendo absorvida por sua alma, enquanto seu coração inquieto batia descompassado.

- Chantal... Eu não posso! – Protestava Kagome, mas seu corpo já não a obedecia, a garota ficou em silêncio vendo os dedos de Chantal percorrendo seus lábios.

- Não posso controlar você já está dentro de mim. – Declarou Chantal colocando a pequena mão de Kagome sobre seu peito. Kagome fechou os olhos enquanto sentia faltar o ar nunca havia estado em uma situação tão intensa. Os lábios de Chantal por fim encontraram os de Kagome que já não resistia. Ele a beijava de forma doce enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as belas madeixas da moça. O beijo foi aprofundando-se de forma lenta enquanto Chantal conduzia a língua da moça harmoniosamente com a sua. Kagome trazia o corpo do médico para mais perto do seu, e suas mãos percorriam aqueles músculos que tiravam sua sanidade. Ele a encostou á margem da cachoeira a encurralando entre seus braços fortes e seus lábios incansáveis. A garota acariciava o rosto do médico, enquanto ele percorria suas costas com mãos incontroláveis.

Já não havia restrições, nem nada ao redor, tudo resumia-se á aquele momento, Kagome não sabia o que estava sentindo, nem conseguia explicar por que seu coração acelerava-se cada vez mais, tudo o que sabia era que estar com Chantal era essencial á sua existência.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário:<strong>_

• _Cushman & Wakefield = Nome da empresa em que Kagome trabalha_

• _Ookami-Youkais = Demônios Lobos_

• _Ahou = Imbecil_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>_

_Eita chama os bombeiros esses dois colocaram fogo na cachoeira... Aos team Inuyasha relaxem viu, isso não significa que o Inu está fora do jogo. Galera mais uma vez atrasei, mas é por que acabo de chegar do trabalho. Motivo: Transito + Clientes que surgem quando estou fechando a loja, quem trabalha em comercio sabe do que estou falando. Mas em fim, mais um capitulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem. Ás novas leitoras deixo aqui um beijo especial. É isso galera até sexta... Deixem reviews ein? Beeijos_

_Próximo Capítulo: "Through the Monsoon" Sexta (23/09) ás 21:00_

_Beeeijo Especial pra Bulma-Chan _


	5. Through the Monsoon

Souta encarava o rapaz á sua frente incrédulo. Inuyasha voltara depois de longos cinco anos em completa ausência, e simplesmente exigia ver Kagome. O garoto não sabia como agir, estava feliz por rever o grande herói que guardava com carinho em suas lembranças, mas ao mesmo tempo temia por sua Onee-Chan, já não suportaria vê-la sofrer.

- Gaki! Diga logo como faço pra chegar ao lugar onde Kagome está. – Exigia o hanyou impaciente.

- Inu-no-nii-chan, não é tão fácil assim. – Declarou Souta.

- _Baka Mitai_• só me diga a direção que tenho que seguir. – Insistiu Inuyasha.

- Por que não entra? Minha mãe e o vovô vão querer vê-lo. – Sugeriu o garoto fugindo das perguntas do hanyou. Inuyasha caminhava apressado sendo acompanhado por Souta, passaram pela grande porta da sala de jantar. Inuyasha encarava cada parte daquela casa, podia sentir o cheiro de Kagome pairando pelo ar, por mais que estivesse quase apagado. O rapaz atravessou a sala caminhando rapidamente e sentou-se em uma cadeira que encontrava-se livre entre a Senhora Higurashi e _Grandpa• _que tomavam o café da manha, o hanyou cruzou os braços com nervosismo, e impaciência. A senhora Higurashi engasgou-se com o café que tomava, enquanto Grandpa arregalava os olhos fitando o rapaz dos trajes vermelhos.

- Inuyasha! – Exclamou a senhora Higurashi quase em um grito estridente, não podia crer que o garoto estranho das orelhas engraçadas havia voltado.

- O que faz aqui? – Questionou o senhor da longa barba branca.

- Preciso encontrar a Kagome. – Contestou o rapaz da Sengoku Jidai.

- Já expliquei que ela está muito longe, mas ele não me escuta. – Defendia-se Souta.

- O que quer com a Kagome? – Questionou o sábio senhor em um tom preocupado, não queria voltar a ver sua neta á correr riscos.

- Não é da sua conta _jiji_• – Bufou o hanyou impaciente.

- Inuyasha, venha comigo... – Determinou a senhora subindo as longas escadas, fazendo o hanyou segui-la. A mulher caminhou pelo corredor e parou em frente á porta que havia lacrado á dois anos, girou a maçaneta e revelou o antigo quarto de Kagome. Inuyasha contemplava o lugar, a presença de Kagome estava em cada canto que olhava.

- Minha filha sofreu muito desde que se separaram... Por um tempo ela tentou seguir em frente, mas não conseguiu, tornou-se uma pessoa fria e triste. Percebi que ela já não agüentava ficar aqui, o vazio que você deixou no peito de Kagome apenas aumentava á cada dia, ela preferiu partir. – Narrava a senhora pegando um pequeno quadro com a foto de Kagome pressionando contra seu peito, e sentando-se á cama detrás de si.

- Eu... – Começou Inuyasha tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Sentia-se a pior escória do mundo por saber que de certa forma ele machucara tanto a garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

- Sei que você quis o melhor para ela, e sei também que não teve culpa, mas... Agora você aparece... Não quero que minha filha se machuque ainda mais. – Confessava a mulher deixando uma lágrima percorrer sua face. Inuyasha á fitava confuso, não sabia como agir.

- Eu tentei voltar... Várias vezes, mas só agora consegui. Não sei o que acontecerá, mas sei que preciso vê-la... Pela ultima vez. – Proferia o hanyou lentamente, era difícil abrir-se daquela maneira.

- Última vez? – Questionou a senhora indignada, afinal mais uma vez ele entraria na vida de sua filha e sumiria logo em seguida. Começava á desconfiar que Inuyasha não importava-se tanto assim com o bem de Kagome.

- Já não consigo seguir vivendo... Ela é tudo o que resta de bom em mim, mas preciso deixá-la ir... Por mais que queira abraçá-la e congelar o tempo, sei que não sou o melhor para ela... Preciso dizer adeus. – Confessava o hanyou com os olhos fixos ao chão.

- _Wakatta_•... Inuyasha vou ajudá-lo á chegar até ela... Sinto dentro de meu coração que isso é o certo á se fazer... Coração de mãe nunca se engana. –Anunciava a mulher com um sorriso nos lábios, tudo clareou-se á seus olhos.

- Aa! – Concordou o hanyou saindo do quarto e caminhando á sala novamente. A senhora Higurashi levantou lentamente e desceu as escadas encontrando os olhos curiosos de seu querido pai, e de Souta.

- O Inuyasha vai para França. – Declarou a senhora sorrindo.

- Nani? – Exclamaram Souta e Grandpa ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondeu a outra calmamente, sabia que estava fazendo o certo.

- Mas como? Como acha que ele vai chegar até lá? – Interrogou Souta.

- De navio. Vamos Inuyasha. – Determinou a mulher pegando sua bolsa, depositando um boné na cabeça de Inuyasha, e caminhando para fora do templo.

- Vamos. – Concordou o hanyou seguindo a mulher, enquanto Souta e o vovô Higurashi encaravam a cena com olhos esbugalhados. A senhora sorria enquanto conduzia o estranho rapaz pelas ruas de Tóquio.

- Teremos que pegar um táxi até o porto de Tokohama. – Declarava a mulher fazendo sinal para que o automóvel parasse. O transito na cidade estava um caos, os carros passavam apressados, enquanto pessoas mal humoradas caminhavam de forma veloz. O hanyou fitou o céu por um tempo, nuvens negras formavam-se, uma grande tempestade estava por vir.

- Táxi? É um youkai? – Questionou o outro pronto para sacar sua Katana, e voltando seu olhar á mãe de Kagome.

- Fique tranqüilo, aqui não existem youkais. – Tranqüilizou a senhora com seu doce sorriso de sempre. O carro estacionou em frente aos dois, a mulher entrou rapidamente enquanto o hanyou encarava o automóvel com olhos furiosos.

- Como não existe? Esse youkai vai engoli-la! – Protestou o rapaz sacando a Katana e apontando para o carro.

- Inuyasha... Isso é um táxi e não um youkai, agora entre. – Determinava a senhora perdendo a paciência, depois de muitos protestos o rapaz da Sengoku Jidai entrara no carro, sendo observado pelos olhos curiosos e assustados do motorista.

A mulher dos olhos doces e atitudes sensatas pegou de sua bolsa um pequeno bloco de papel e uma caneta, escreveu algo rapidamente, e se pôs á admirar o hanyou que encarava tudo ao redor de forma assustada. O carro andava apressado, não demorou muito até que chegasse ao seu destino.

- Onde estamos? – Interrogou o hanyou perdido em meio á multidão de pessoas, e navios. O misto de cheiros exóticos que exalava ao redor o causava imenso enjôo.

- No porto, fique aqui, vou comprar sua passagem. – Coordenava a mulher vendo as pequenas orelhas do hanyou se movimentarem de forma engraçada. Ela encaminhou-se até a bilheteria e comprou a passagem com destino á Paris, logo em seguida voltou-se á Inuyasha, mas não o encontrou.

- Kuso! – Reclamava o rapaz do longo kimono vermelho á cair pelo chão estava completamente embriagado por aqueles cheiros.

- Inuyasha, levante-se seu navio já vai partir. – Anunciou a senhora Higurashi encarando o hanyou com repreensão.

- Aa! – Concordou o rapaz levantando-se prontamente.

- Aqui está... Sua passagem, entregue isso também á aquele homem com a roupa azul. – Coordenava a mulher entregando alguns papéis ao hanyou. – Quando chegar á França procure por um táxi, e entregue isso ao homem que estará no carro. – Continuou a senhora entregando mais um pequeno papel ao rapaz e alguns Euros que guardara desde sua ultima visita á Kagome. – O táxi o levará até Kagome. Você entendeu tudo? – Finalizou a senhora Higurashi encarando o hanyou desconfiada.

- Não. – Respondeu o outro sinceramente.

- Partindo o navio com destino á Paris! – Anunciou um homem franzino com um grande auto-falante em suas mãos.

- Anda logo. – Incentivou a mulher empurrando o hanyou para a fila. O rapaz caminhou á passos lentos de forma irritada, sua vontade era pular de uma vez para dentro do navio.

- Muito bem, passagem e documento de identidade. – Pediu o fiscal assim que o hanyou chegou até ele. O fiscal encarava o rapaz com olhos desconfiados. Inuyasha entregou os papéis que a mãe de Kagome o dera, o homem á sua frente fitava os papeis e em seguida o encarava repetidamente.

- Então _Higurashi Souta_•... Você parece diferente nessa foto. – Analisou o homem com sarcasmo.

- Souta? – Questionou Inuyasha confuso e irritado.

- Muito diferente... – Continuou o fiscal.

- Sabe como é... Esses adolescentes! Meu filho está passando por essa fase Punk, ás vezes nem eu o reconheço. – Interveio a senhora Higurashi atravessando na frente do hanyou, e tapando sua boca que logo iria rosnar alguma grosseria mortal do tipo "Baka, meu nome é Inuyasha".

- Você é a mãe desse jovem? Sinto muito por você, seu filho me parece um _cosplay_•. – Ponderava o fiscal encarando o hanyou.

- Pois é... – Concordou a senhora suando frio.

- Pode passar meu jovem. – Consentiu o fiscal por fim liberando a entrada de Inuyasha.

- Vá logo Souta... Até a volta. – Despedia-se a mulher empurrando o rapaz para dentro do navio, Inuyasha a encarava confuso, mas simplesmente continuou a caminhar, o que realmente importava era que estava á um passo de reencontrar Kagome. A mulher ficou no porto e contemplou o navio que partia lentamente, sentia-se segura do que havia feito, seu coração nunca a enganara e ele gritava que ajudasse o hanyou á chegar até Kagome. Sentia dentro de si que as coisas estavam prestes á mudar.

* * *

><p>Ele ainda á envolvia com seus braços fortes, enquanto seus lábios se separavam, abriu os olhos e contemplou a bela face da moça. Por fim quebrara todas as barreiras, estava perto de chegar ao coração de Kagome.<p>

- Me leva pra casa. – Determinou Kagome abrindo os olhos e pulando para fora da água.

- Tudo bem... – Concordou o rapaz seguindo a moça e a fitando de forma carinhosa. O rapaz dirigiu-se até o carro, abriu o porta-malas, retirou uma toalha azul, e entregou para Kagome.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu a moça secando-se rapidamente e devolvendo a toalha para Chantal.

- Vista isso, não quero que fique doente. – Pediu o rapaz entregando uma longa camiseta á moça. Kagome afastou-se do rapaz, e procurou por um lugar fora de vista, retirou as pesadas roupas molhadas e vestiu a longa camiseta de Chantal que cobria seu corpo quase por inteiro.

- Vamos. – Determinou a garota aproximando-se de Chantal que terminava de se secar.

- Sim. – Concordou Chantal abrindo a porta do carro, hipnotizado pela garota que esbanjava sensualidade sem perceber. O caminho até a casa de Kagome foi percorrido em silencio, havia muitas coisas á se dizer, mas nenhum deles conseguia iniciar a conversa.

- Chegamos. – Analisou Chantal por fim estacionando em frente ao grande prédio.

- É. – Concordou a moça.

- Kagome... Eu sinto muito... – Começou o médico.

- Chantal, eu quis te beijar também, não precisa se desculpar. – Concluiu Kagome saindo do carro.

- Espera... Kagome... – Protestou o rapaz correndo em direção á moça.

- O dia foi muito longo, aconteceram muitas coisas, eu preciso pensar... – Declarava a garota.

- Eu sei o que sinto por você, aquele beijo foi... – Comentava o rapaz.

- Maravilhoso. – Completou a outra. – Chantal eu estou confusa, sinto algo por você, mas preciso descobrir o que é. – Concluiu Kagome segurando o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos.

- Sou paciente, vou esperar o tempo que for, mas você será minha. – Determinava o médico aproximando seus lábios dos dela mais uma vez. Kagome selou seus lábios aos do médico.

- Me liga amanha? – Questionou Kagome se afastando do rapaz, e lentamente entrando no prédio.

- Com certeza. – Garantiu Chantal. O rapaz voltou á seu carro com um grande sorriso. Sabia que não seria fácil curar o coração de Kagome, mas sentia que estar com ela era tudo que precisava.

* * *

><p>Kagome entrou em casa, estava exausta tudo que queria era um banho. Seus pensamentos voltavam-se apenas á aquele beijo. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, queria entender por que seu coração acelerava quando Chantal estava por perto, e também o motivo de seus lábios só desejarem estar entre os de Chantal. Kagome retirou a camiseta que cobria seu corpo e inalou o doce cheiro que exalava, era o cheiro de certo médico que a fazia sentir sensações desconhecidas.<p>

- Banho! – Exclamou a moça entrando na grande banheira que estava á sua frente. Banhou-se lentamente, e em seguida vestiu seu confortável pijama azul, ela o tinha desde sua adolescência. Caminhou ate á janela e fitou os relâmpagos que castigavam o céu junto de uma forte tempestade. De repente a luz que iluminava o apartamento cessou criando um grande breu.

- Isso é hora de faltar energia? – Reclamava a moça. Kagome encontrou uma vela por fim e a depositou em cima de seu criado-mudo. A chama da vela iluminava todo o quarto, Kagome jogou-se na cama e ficou contemplando o brilho da chama que iluminava o lugar, odiava ficar no escuro.

- Chantal... – Balbuciou a moça adormecendo lentamente, enquanto seus sonhos á levavam para os braços de Chantal.

* * *

><p>Todos ao redor o encaravam com curiosidade, não sabia á quanto tempo estava naquele navio, mas sentia que estava cada vez mais perto. A chuva caia forte o mar golpeava o grande navio com ferocidade, as enormes ondas se perdiam na imensidão do mar, e os trovões caiam deixando seus rastros pelo céu. As pessoas afugentavam-se da chuva enquanto Inuyasha continuava sentado nas bordas do navio recebendo os golpes da monção ao redor de si, a água encontrava seu rosto, e seus olhos dourados fixavam-se ao pequeno colar em sua mão.<p>

Todos aqueles anos em solidão o fizera compreender o quanto Kagome era essencial á ele, ainda podia sentir o frio de sua ausência. _Queria estar com ela em um lugar onde a chuva não machucasse, através da monção, além do mundo, cruzando o tempo, lutando contra a tempestade•._ Lembrava-se de momentos em que perdia-se, e sua Kagome estava ao seu lado o trazendo de volta. Precisava de um momento com ela, apenas ele e sua Kagome, sabia que não poderia ficar, mas pelo menos iria poder dizer por uma vez o quanto precisava dela.

O navio por fim chegara ao porto de Paris, não foi difícil para o hanyou encontrar um táxi, seguiu as orientações da senhora Higurashi e logo achava-se parado em frente ao enorme edifício. O cheiro que ansiava sentir mais uma vez o encontrou rapidamente, o convidando á entrar. O hanyou pulou pelas bordas do prédio podia sentir que sua Kagome estava cada vez mais perto. No meio de tantas janelas cobertas pela escuridão aquela no centro sendo envolvida por grandes chamas se destacava. Inuyasha pulou em meio ás chamas encontrando sua Kagome desfalecida entre a fumaça forte que pairava pelo ar. O hanyou correu e a tomou em seus braços sentindo a gélida pele de Kagome entre a sua. A garota estava pálida e o hanyou não escutava as batidas de seu coração. Inuyasha a segurou firme enquanto pulava para fora do prédio. A chuva mesclava-se ás lágrimas do hanyou.

- Cheguei tarde demais. – Sussurrou Inuyasha pressionando o corpo desfalecido contra o seu. – Kagome! – Berrava o hanyou , era um grito repleto de dor.

- Inu... Yasha. – A palavra foi proferida de forma lenta pelos delicados lábios da garota.

- Kagome! – Exclamou o hanyou levantando o rosto da moça contemplando seus olhos amendoados o fitando de forma surpresa. – Eu... Eu... Amo você Kagome. – Confessou o hanyou, já não continha as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos desatadas, nem as palavras que pensara jamais proferir. Ele segurava Kagome com força, queria protegê-la de todo o mal, para sempre. Já não reprimiria o que sentia, era mais forte que seus músculos, e o dominava completamente, já não lutaria contra seu próprio coração. – Tudo vai ficar bem, eu estou aqui agora. – Prometia o rapaz. Kagome sentiu-se fraca, sua visão conturbada á enganava mais uma vez, fechou os olhos ainda sentindo a respiração descompassada do hanyou alcançando seu rosto. Inuyasha caminhava com a garota em seus braços, não sabia onde seus passos o levariam, mas queria descobrir com Kagome ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Deixar-se levar por intuições e presságios era completamente fora de seu feitio, mas não conseguia conter seus pés que insistiam em caminhar naquela direção, enquanto sua Katana vibrava fortemente.<p>

Evitava retornar aquele vilarejo, já não visitava com freqüência, ela... A humana que o despertou algo que jamais havia cogitado sentir... Compaixão. A considerava sua grande fraqueza, sentimentos eram coisas que o rapaz das compridas madeixas prateadas e olhos dourados jamais se permitira sentir. Repugnava seu pai e seu meio irmão, grandes tolos que perdiam-se por conta de humanas. Mas aquela garota... Cuja ele acompanhara crescer, e viu aos poucos perder suas feições infantis convertendo-se em uma linda mulher... Já não conseguia acercar-se dela sem sentir coisas estranhas que não queria sentir. Tenseiga insistia em levá-lo até ela... Rin... Sua fraqueza, seu fetiche, seu maior receio, ela corria perigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário:<strong>_

• _Baka Mitai= Você é muito burro_

• _Grandpa= Forma respeitável e formal de se referir á um senhor._

• _Jiji= Velho_

• _Wakatta= Entendi_

• _Higurashi Souta= No Japão o sobrenome é pronunciado primeiro._

• _Cosplay= Pessoa que fantasia-se com referencia em personagens de animes._

• **A Parte em itálico faz menção á música "Monsoon" do Tokio Hotel ( Á quem não conhece aconselho á conhecer)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>_

_Gente espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando, mais um capitulo pra vocês. Escrevi com muito carinho e espero de verdade que gostem. E sim estou atrasada, perdão._

_Próximo Capítulo: "Fantasmas do passado" Terça (27/09) ás 21:00_

_BeeeijOS_


	6. Fantasmas do Passado

As folhas se desprendiam das árvores e lançavam-se ao chão com suavidade e leveza. O vento gélido do outono pairava sobre o ambiente, e homens com seus grandes machados cortavam a lenha que aqueceria os lares enquanto a noite caia lentamente. O céu esbanjava um misto de cores que o tornava completamente fascinante, e o sol despedia-se dando lugar á lua que chegava trazendo todo seu esplendor.

- Miroku... Acha que o Inuyasha e a Kagome estão bem? – Questionou Shippou com os braços carregados de lenha caminhando ao mesmo passo do houshi que seguia em direção á bela casa no centro do vilarejo.

- Não sei... Mas ele precisava dizer adeus. – Comentou Miroku parando o olhar na beleza da lua.

- Miroku, Shippou-Chan entrem, está muito frio ai fora. – Coordenava Sango abrindo a porta da casa. As chamas da fogueira aqueciam aquele espaço, enquanto as crianças dormiam serenamente ao lado de Shippou.

Sango fitava o marido com seus intensos olhos cheios de preocupação. Ela sentia que havia algo estranho com o houshi.

- Miroku... O que há de errado? – Indagou a Taijiya repousando o corpo sobre as pernas de Miroku.

- Não sei explicar, mas algo dentro de mim diz que corremos perigo. – Confessava o rapaz observando as crianças que ressonavam profundamente.

- Não diga bobagens nada vai acontecer. – Tranqüilizou Sango repousando a cabeça no peito do houshi.

- Sango, eu amo você, se alguma vez me considerei um homem feliz foi quando estive ao seu lado. – Declarava o jovem enquanto pressionava o corpo da Taijiya contra o seu e emaranhava os dedos sobre seus cabelos desalinhados.

- Por que está dizendo essas coisas? – Indagou Sango aflita.

- Talvez seja a ultima vez que poderei dizer. Estamos cercados! – Anunciou o houshi levantando-se repentinamente.

- _Jyaki•! –_ Exclamou a Taijiya seguindo o marido e alcançando o _Hiraikotsu_• que descansava pendurado rente á parede.

- Fique aqui dentro! – Ordenou o houshi abrindo a porta e a fechando detrás de si.

- Não! Nunca deixaria que lutasse sozinho! – Exclamou a Taijiya seguindo o marido. Ao sair de dentro da proteção de sua casa Miroku deparou-se com uma cena cruel. Um youkai com olhos flamejantes envolto por um longo manto negro e acompanhado de mais duas figuras sinistras segurava os grisalhos cabelos de Kaede enquanto suas enormes garras deslizavam pelo seu pescoço, rompendo aos poucos a frágil pele da senhora. Os longos cabelos brancos de Kaede eram manjados com sangue. O Youkai rapidamente separou a cabeça da Miko do resto de seu corpo que fora de encontro ao chão para seu descanso eterno. Suas mãos soltaram o arco e flecha lentamente, iria para um lugar onde não precisaria lutar nunca mais.

- Kaede-Sama! – Exclamou Miroku correndo de encontro ao corpo da velha senhora. Suas mãos tremulas fechavam-se com ira, Miroku levantou o olhar para o youkai que tomara a vida de Kaede de forma tão brutal, e Sango aproximava-se com seu hiraikotsu pronta para lutar. Os aldeões ficaram agitados enquanto espiavam pelas janelas, uns correram para o mais longe possível, outros aproximavam-se dos youkais com suas katanas frágeis prontos para lutar.

- Kaede-Sama! – Exclamou Shippou após despertar sentindo a forte Jyaki que emanava pelo ar. O pequeno youkai corria acelerado em direção ao corpo de Kaede que repousava sobre o relento, sendo coberto por seu sangue que corria desatado.

- Não Shippou! O Houshi-Sama e a Sango-Chan vão cuidar disso. Fique aqui! – Determinou Rin a linda moça dos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados. Seus traços eram delicados como uma pintura feita detalhe á detalhe. Seu corpo mudara, já não possuía formas infantis. Rin tornou-se uma mulher completamente bela.

- Mas Rin... – Protestava Shippou.

- Vamos para um lugar seguro. – Finalizou a moça tomando o pequeno em seus braços, e subindo até o topo de uma arvore.

- Um houshi, uma Taijiya, e uma velha Miko, por fim encontramos o vilarejo do hanyou. – Concluiu Akana sorrindo de forma doce admirando os olhares furiosos de Miroku e Sango.

- Maldita! Você vai morrer! – Determinou Miroku sacando alguns pergaminhos de dentro do Kimono. – Seibai! – Exclamou o houshi lançando seu poder de Buda em direção ao tenebroso youkai. Akana segurou os pergaminhos com facilidade entre suas delicadas mãos.

- Humanos insignificantes. – Zombou Akana com um leve sorriso.

- Hiraikotsu! – Esbravejou a Taijiya jogando sua arma de encontro aos youkais. Akana parou o grande osso apenas com seu dedo indicador.

- Onde está o hanyou? – Questionou a bela figura dos longos cabelos rubros aproximando-se do houshi lentamente.

- Cale a boca! – Ordenou o Miroku usando seu bastão para criar uma barreira protegendo-se junto de Sango. A hime ao lado de seus servos caminhou lentamente para a barreira com um sorriso sarcástico, a barreira se desfez com o simples toque de Akana.

- Mitoku, Katsuo... Sabem o que fazer. – Determinou a hime vendo seus servos acercando-se da destemida, e desarmada Taijiya.

- Fiquem longe dela! – Esbravejou Miroku colocando Sango para detrás de si. – Vou te proteger. – Prometeu o houshi fitando os olhos assustados de sua esposa.

- Houshi... Não atrapalhe. – Pediu Akana tomando Miroku pelo pescoço e o erguendo. – Você vai me dizer onde o hanyou está. – Concluiu a hime sorrindo.

- Malditos! – Protestava o jovem. – Soltem ela! – Gritou Miroku ao ver Sango sendo tomada pelos braços daqueles youkais. O rapaz tentava se mexer, mas do corpo de Akana exalava um veneno forte que paralisava seus movimentos.

- Diga Miroku... Onde está o hanyou? – Insistiu Akana.

- Soltem ela! – Continuou Miroku.

- Já que não diz nada, vai morrer agora. – Finalizou a hime fechando a mão com brutalidade. O sangue do houshi espirrou para todos os lados.

- Adeus Houshi. – Despediu-se Akana soltando Miroku lentamente.

- Miroku! – Gritou Sango vendo o marido partindo-se em dois. Cada poro de Sango esbanjava dor e sofrimento suas lágrimas insanas percorriam sua face. O único homem ao qual amou... Estava morto, e ela não pôde evitar. Um misto de raiva, sofrimento, e culpa a percorria.

- Onde está o hanyou? – Questionou Akana lentamente.

- Miroku! – Esbravejou a Taijiya reunindo forças que sequer sabia que possuía e soltando-se dos youkais que á prendiam. Sango correu enfurecida ao encontro da hime.

- Tola. – Zombou Akana.

- Vou matar você! – Prometeu a corajosa Taijiya fechando os punhos e socando á gélida face da hime que sorriu ironicamente.

- Humana... Vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez... Onde está Inuyasha? – Continuou Akana.

- Vá para o inferno! – Gritou Sango pronta para atacar outra vez. Em um rápido movimento as grandes garras de Akana perfuraram o peito de Sango.

- Maldita... – Sussurrou a Taijiya com dificuldade.

- Insignificante. – Concluiu Akana alcançando o coração de Sango que pulsava acelerado e o arrancando com crueldade. A Taijiya caiu sem vida ao lado do corpo do marido.

- Descobriu algo? – Indagou Katsuo acercando-se da hime.

- Não... Matem todos. Isso atrairá o hanyou, estaremos esperando por ele. – Determinou a mulher caminhando em direção á escuridão da floresta. – Acabem com todos dessa vez. – Recomendou Akana perdendo-se em meio ás arvores por fim.

As pequenas casas iam sendo destruídas uma á uma. Os aldeões eram mortos de forma súbita pelos dois demônios que divertiam-se naquele cenário horripilante. Em poucos minutos o vilarejo converteu-se em ruínas. O lugar onde a poderosa Miko Kikyou vivera... O lar da Taijiya e do famoso houshi... O esconderijo do hanyou... Não passavam de escombros e pó, em meio á inúmeros corpos mutilados.

- Acabou? – Questionou Katsuo á Mitoku que caminhava lentamente.

- Não. A hime disse todos... Ainda restam dois. – Concluía Mitoku acercando-se á grande árvore onde Rin e Shippou afugentavam-se. – Adoro sangue de lindas jovens. – Declarava o youkai encontrando Rin, a puxando pelos cabelos, e jogando o pequeno _Kitsune-Youkai_• para longe. Seus caninos estavam prontos para sugar a jugular da moça, quando uma forte luz surgiu á tomando de suas mãos.

- Pra onde foi? – Questionou Katsuo confuso. Rin fechara os olhos esperando que o youkai levasse sua vida, mas já não estava em perigo. Sentia um cheiro conhecido a envolvendo. A moça abriu os olhos lentamente e um sorriso repleto de esperança enfeitou sua face automaticamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Exclamou a garota com um misto de alivio e felicidade. Ele permanecia exatamente como constava em suas lembranças. Rin o abraçou forte, já não havia problemas, tudo estava resolvido, Sesshoumaru estava lá, e isso era o que á importava. Os olhos de Rin marejaram-se instantaneamente.

- Por que chora? – Questionou o rapaz das belas madeixas prateadas.

- Você está aqui. – Respondeu a moça sem soltar-se dos braços do rapaz.

- Não queria que estivesse? – Continuou Sesshoumaru.

- Contei os segundos para te ver novamente. – Confessou Rin.

- Fique aqui. – Determinou Sesshoumaru colocando a moça ao chão e caminhando em direção aos youkais que o fitavam curiosos.

- Sesshoumaru? Bom vê-lo novamente... Mas não queremos lutar... Não agora. Diga á seu irmão que esperamos por ele. – Declarava Akana emergindo em meio á seus servos.

- Akana... Como conseguiu voltar? – Indagou Sesshoumaru confuso.

- Até breve Sesshoumaru. – Finalizou a hime desaparecendo junto de seus servos em meio á uma grande explosão negra e cheia de Jyaki.

Sesshoumaru fitava o cenário ao redor enquanto sua katana vibrava enlouquecida, ele entendera o recado que ela o transmitia, mas não estava disposto á ouvi-la.

* * *

><p>A moça sentia o calor á percorrer sua face, o sol á invadir suas pálpebras, e seu corpo flutuar sem rumo. Seus pensamentos mesclavam-se com sonhos estranhos. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sua visão estava embaçada, e seu corpo fraco insistia em desfalecer. Esforçou-se ao máximo para se manter consciente. Podia ver o sol que esbanjava seus primeiros raios anunciando que era sua vez de brilhar.<p>

- Kagome... Você está bem? – A pergunta fora proferida de forma suave em meio á aquela voz. A garota ergueu o rosto e fitou o rapaz que a mantinha envolta em seus braços. Já não sabia o que pensar, talvez tivesse morrido e aquela fosse uma versão do paraíso.

- Inuyasha. – Balbuciou Kagome confusa.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – Prometeu o Hanyou parando de caminhar e sentando-se á grama. Ele caminhou por horas, e parou em um campo florido, nem sabia como havia chegado até ali.

- Eu morri? – Indagou a moça tentando sentar-se, logo sendo amparada pelos braços do hanyou.

- Baka! Claro que não. – Contou Inuyasha a abraçando forte entre seus braços. Estar com ela era tudo o que precisava. Kagome sentou-se novamente e segurou o rosto do hanyou entre suas mãos que tremiam, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

- Não é uma ilusão. Você está aqui! – Exclamou a moça não contendo as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos de forma natural.

- Sim. – Concordou Inuyasha tomando a garota em um abraço forte, e não fazia questão de esconder suas lágrimas. O silencio pairou solene, só ouvia-se a respiração acelerada do hanyou.

- Eu senti sua falta... Kagome. – Declarou Inuyasha cortando o silencio de forma suave.

- Você quis que eu ficasse aqui... Não precisava mais de mim. – Ponderou a garota livrando-se daquele abraço e encarando os belos olhos dourados de Inuyasha, não existiam palavras que expressassem o que sentia naquele momento.

- Sempre precisei de você... Sempre. – Retrucava o hanyou sem conter as palavras.

- Inuyasha. – Gaguejou a moça.

- Eu preciso de você. – Completou o rapaz aproximando-se ainda mais da garota, ele acariciava sua face, e enxugava suas lágrimas lentamente.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Questionou a moça.

- Não sei, mas agora eu estou aqui... – Continuou o rapaz. A moça voltou a abraçar o hanyou enterrando o rosto sobre seu peito. Chorava em meio á milhares de sentimentos confusos. Inuyasha ergueu o rosto de Kagome e a contemplou de forma doce. – Eu amo você. – Declarou Inuyasha livrando-se de seus medos e pudores. Passou muito tempo culpando-se por nunca ter dito isso em voz alta, agora que tinha uma nova chance não desperdiçaria de novo.

- Você... – Balbuciava a garota. Por fim escutara as palavras que tanto quisera ouvir, mas seu coração receoso temia que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário:<strong>_

• _Jyaki = Energia maligna_

• _Hiraikotsu = Osso Voador_

• _Kitsune-Youkai = Demônio Raposa_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>_

_Sei que prometi não atrasar, mas tive inúmeros imprevistos, mas está ai mais um capítulo pra vocês... Espero que gostem. Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários, criticas, e sugestões nos reviews._

_Beijos_

_Beijo especial pra Dani-Chan_

_Próximo Capítulo: "Escolhas e Caminhos" Sexta (30/09) ás 23:30_


	7. Escolhas e Caminhos

Nem a correria de seu trabalho era capaz de dispersar seu bom humor o jovem médico caminhava pelos corredores do hospital com um sorriso enfeitando sua face. A moça dos belos olhos repletos de intensidade era o motivo de seu sorriso, de uma forma repentina e confusa ela entrara em sua vida para ficar. Tudo que desejava se resumia em um nome... Kagome Higurashi.

Seu turno estava concluído, o dia havia se arrastado de forma lenta contava os segundos para ver a sua Kagome mais uma vez. Correu ao estacionamento, e largou com seu carro rumo ao apartamento da moça, precisava dela ao seu lado.

Ao deparar-se com o grande carro dos bombeiros parado em frente ao imenso prédio da Avenida Presidente Kennedy, logo Chantal encheu-se de um mau presságio.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Indagou Chantal á um bombeiro após descer alarmado de seu carro.

- Houve um acidente em um dos apartamentos. – Contou o rapaz.

- Houve alguma vitima fatal? – Continuou o médico.

- Ainda não sabemos. – Afirmou o bombeiro voltando á entrar no prédio munido de uma larga mangueira.

- Rapaz, você é amigo da Senhorita Kagome, não é? – Questionou um homem trajando um uniforme azul e saindo da pequena cabine da recepção do prédio.

- Sim... – Concordou Chantal.

- Parece que o acidente teve inicio no apartamento dela, conhece algum familiar de Kagome? Precisamos dar a noticia á família. – Continuou o porteiro.

Chantal não respondeu, sentiu o chão sumir sobre seus pés, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as lágrimas formando-se livremente.

- Kagome! – Gritava o médico deixando-se cair sobre o chão. Não conseguiria lidar com a dor que tomava sua alma. Não suportaria perdê-la.

* * *

><p>O vento soprava lentamente tocando os corpos mutilados que repousavam sem vida junto às folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão que era tingido pelo sangue jorrado sobre todo o lugar. A garota deixava as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos enquanto encarava aquela cena, não podia acreditar que aquelas pessoas tão bondosas haviam sido mortas de forma tão brutal.<p>

- Rin, esse vilarejo não é seguro, vamos. – Coordenava o rapaz das longas madeixas prateadas dando as costas ao cenário degradante e voltando-se á floresta.

- Sesshoumaru-Sama... Você pode salva-los? – Questionou a garota acercando-se ao rapaz com olhos repletos de piedade.

- Esses humanos não significam nada pra mim. – Afirmou Sesshoumaru seguindo em frente. Rin correu para mais perto do youkai e segurou em seu braço tentando pará-lo, o rapaz apenas á olhou com repreensão.

- Você decide se quer ficar... – Começou Sesshoumaru livrando-se das mãos da garota.

- Essas pessoas sempre estiveram ao meu lado! Se significo algo pra você... Salve-os! – Determinava Rin vendo Sesshoumaru partir sem olhar para trás. – Eu não sou nada pra você... – Concluía a garota enquanto seus olhos encharcavam-se com lágrimas repletas de decepção. Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru insistiam em voltar-se á figura da bela moça sentada sobre o chão. Já não comandava seus pés que o levavam de volta ao vilarejo. A Tenseiga vibrava com demasiada intensidade, ele sacou a Katana lentamente, podia ver claramente os mensageiros do submundo, com um golpe veloz os destruiu por completo.

- Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Exclamou Rin vendo seus amigos voltando á vida aos poucos. Sentiu seu coração encher-se de uma euforia incomum.

- Vamos. – Coordenou o belo youkai mais uma vez.

- Sim. – Concordou a garota sorrindo e jogando-se sobre o corpo de Sesshoumaru, um abraço formou-se lentamente. O rapaz a trazia para perto de si cada vez mais, enquanto as mãos delicadas de Rin envolviam-se sobre o pescoço de Sesshoumaru. Ele sentia algo acender-se dentro de si, nem sequer sabia que seu coração pudesse bater de forma tão veloz. Ele fitava os olhos da garota repletos de felicidade, acariciou lentamente sua face, já não podia controlar a si mesmo.

- Eu senti sua falta. – Confessou a moça repousando a cabeça sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru sentindo os batimentos acelerados do youkai.

- Você significa muito pra mim. – Afirmou Sesshoumaru segurando a face de Rin sobre suas grandes mãos.

- Sesshoumaru-Sama! Estou te procurando á horas. – Declarava Jaken emergindo em meio ás arvores. A voz de Jaken veio despertando brutalmente o que o restava de sanidade. Sesshoumaru livrou-se do abraço rapidamente, enquanto a face de Rin fechava-se confusa.

- Jaken-Sama! – Exclamou Rin correndo de encontro ao pequeno youkai.

- Vamos. – Determinou Sesshoumaru caminhando em direção á floresta. Rin não sabia como seria seu futuro á partir dali, mas sentia que não podia deixar Sesshoumaru partir outra vez, estar com ele era o que seu coração pedia com fervor.

* * *

><p>Tantas coisas precisavam ser ditas, tantos atos precisavam ser executados, mas eles apenas prosseguiam envoltos naquele abraço deixando o silencio pairar com exuberância. Kagome acariciava a face de Inuyasha, precisava sentir que ele realmente estava junto de si mais uma vez. O hanyou a apertava contra si, milímetros de distancia o incomodavam.<p>

O sol estava em seu ápice os raios intrometidos transpassavam as arvores e encontravam o casal que se mesclava com seu brilho de maneira natural.

- Kagome... Sei que muitas vezes a fiz sofrer... Me perdoe. – Começou Inuyasha cortando o silêncio lentamente.

- Você está aqui agora, é isso que importa. – Declarou a moça levantando o rosto e fitando a face preocupada do hanyou.

- Nunca duvide do que sinto por você. Você é a única no meu coração, amo você, só você. – Declarava Inuyasha enquanto suas lágrimas encontravam a face de Kagome.

- Por que está chorando? – Questionou a moça.

- Por que eu sei que não posso estar contigo, não sou o melhor pra você, por mais que te ame com todas as minhas forças... Não podemos estar juntos. – Confessava o hanyou erguendo-se lentamente.

- O que está dizendo? – Indagou Kagome seguindo o hanyou e o segurando pelos ombros.

- Eu amo você, e é por isso que preciso dizer adeus. – Proferia Inuyasha desviando o olhar.

- Adeus? Não pode dizer adeus! Acabou de voltar pra mim, não vou deixar você ir! – Retrucava Kagome tomando o rapaz em um abraço.

- Kagome... – Começou o hanyou sem encontrar as palavras. Ele apenas ergueu o rosto de Kagome, e a fitou de forma doce. Já fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que seus lábios se encontraram, mas ainda podia lembrar o gosto daquele beijo, precisava senti-lo mais uma vez, uma ultima vez. Inuyasha podia ler os olhos de Kagome que imploravam por ele, suas respirações se encontravam de forma harmoniosa. Inuyasha acercou-se ainda mais da garota por fim terminando com a distância entre seus lábios, que se encontravam famintos. Ele intensificou o beijo com sua língua insana que percorria cada detalhe da boca de Kagome que entregava-se completamente á aquele hanyou, seu corpo o desejava em cada poro de seu ser. As mãos de Inuyasha percorriam as costas nuas de Kagome que o puxava cada vez mais para si. Já não havia dor, nem distancia, os cinco anos separados converteram-se em segundos. Os pudores foram desfeitos. Ele a amava com a mesma intensidade, ela era correspondida por inteiro, sentia que tinha um Inuyasha completo para si e não mais um cara completamente dividido entre presente e passado, já não existiam mágoas, apenas um sentimento puro e absoluto permanecia sobre eles, o amor.

- Não vou te deixar partir. – Determinou a moça após seus lábios se separarem lentamente.

- Kagome... Não pertencemos á mesma realidade, precisamos dizer adeus. – Determinou o hanyou afastando-se.

- Não! Não precisamos... – Protestava a garota acercando-se á Inuyasha.

- Kagome você tem uma vida aqui. – Retrucou o outro.

- Vida? Qual vida que tenho? Venho vegetando por anos... Deixei de viver no momento em que você se foi naquele poço! – Esbravejava Kagome.

- Eu também! Acha que é fácil pra mim? Não é! Minha vontade é te abraçar e nunca mais ter que ver você partir, mas eu te amo, não posso ser egoísta com você. – Balbuciava Inuyasha deixando expostos seus sentimentos.

- Inuyasha... Eu – Insistia a moça.

- Kagome precisamos dizer adeus. Nunca pertencemos á mesma realidade. – Proferia Inuyasha fitando as lagrimas que brotavam dos olhos de Kagome, era doloroso vê-la chorar.

- Não importa! Nada disso importa, eu quero estar com você. Que se dane se tenho que viver na Sengoku Jidai, é com você que quero estar. – Esbravejava a moça. Inuyasha retirou o manto que vestia e envolveu sobre os braços de Kagome.

- Guarde isso como você... Preciso ir... – Declarava o hanyou afastando-se lentamente.

- Não Inuyasha! Não me deixe outra vez. – Pedia Kagome em um sussurro vendo o hanyou perder-se de vista.

- Adeus. – Despediu-se Inuyasha saltando para longe de Kagome, se ficasse ao seu lado por mais um minuto não seria capaz de partir.

* * *

><p>A moça corria desgovernada tentando alcançar aquele que a trazia tantas alegrias e tristezas. O vento acertava seu rosto com violência, e seus pés descontrolados castigavam o chão com ferocidade. Seus olhos cobertos por lagrimas já não viam nada á frente, tudo o que buscavam com obsessão era o rapaz do longo kimono vermelho.<p>

O carro corria á toda velocidade enquanto a garota corria descompassada sobre a avenida, não haveria tempo de frear. Kagome fechou os olhos esperando o golpe do grande automóvel quando fora puxada e envolta naqueles braços mais uma vez.

- Kagome! Você está bem? Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – As palavras de Chantal eram proferidas de forma veloz, mas ela não queria escutar, deixou seu corpo cair sobre a calçada, enquanto o médico a amparava prontamente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Indagou Chantal fitando á moça.

- Só me abraça. – Determinou Kagome logo sendo atendida. Ela afogou o rosto sobre o tórax definido do médico enquanto suas lágrimas percorriam sua face.

- Está tudo bem, estou com você, sempre vou estar com você. – Prometia o médico erguendo-se com Kagome em seus braços e caminhando lentamente.

- Eu sempre sou obrigada á dizer adeus! Por que ele nunca pensa no que eu acho melhor? Por quê? – Indagava Kagome.

- Esquece tudo o que te passou de ruim. Estou com você, nunca precisará dizer adeus pra mim, isso é uma promessa. – Declarava o médico. As palavras de Chantal não eram capazes de conter suas lágrimas.

De longe o belo par de olhos dourados encarava a cena furioso.

- _Yase Ookami•!_Mas não sinto cheiro de youkai... – Ponderava Inuyasha se controlando para não correr até ela e tomá-la em seus braços. – Mas por que... Não! – Exclamava o hanyou vendo os delicados lábios de Kagome sendo tomados por aquele desconhecido. Já não tinha forças para permanecer ali... Seguiu o cheiro do mar encontrando o porto mais uma vez. Uma escolha havia o separado de Kagome para sempre, e dessa vez não poderia voltar atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário:<strong>_

_Yase Ookami: Lobo Fedido_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>_

_Sei que tenho vacilado com vocês, logo eu que prometi que não iria falhar, mas meu pc foi pro conserto fiquei um bom tempo sem net, e no fim das contas eu perdi os arquivos da fic, mas não se assustem tenho toda a fic escrita, mas me falta tempo pra digitar tudo de novo. Peço que tenham paciencia, demorarei um pouco mais para postar de agora em diante, lamento._

_Espero que tenham gostado, e não quero perder meus preciosos leitores, apenas peço um pouco de compreensão_


	8. Tomando o Controle

_**Notas Iniciais:**_ _Leitores que tanto amo, como já havia avisado tive problemas com os arquivos da fic, e estou tendo que digitar tudo novamente, mas estou me esforçando pra arrumar tempo pra retomar esse projeto que é um de meus favoritos. Mais um capitulo pra vocês... E que tal darmos um passeio no passado? O que acham? Espero que gostem*-*_

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong>_Esse capitulo contem um trecho que se refere ao terceiro episodio do anime Inuyasha, portanto esse trecho não é de minha autoria, e sim de __**Rumiko Takahashi**__.O restante da historia me pertence._

* * *

><p>Ela sentara á mesa com sua família, todos á olhavam cheios de curiosidades e duvidas, afinal era difícil acreditar em uma historia onde ela havia viajado no tempo, mas estava feliz por estar de volta, foi quando escutou a porta detrás de si abrir com violência. Todos os olhares se voltaram á figura do kimono vermelho.<p>

- Inuyasha? – Indagou Kagome sem tirar o _hashi_• da boca.

- Você? Quem disse que você podia voltar heim? – Rebateu Inuyasha á encarando.

- Mas como é que você conseguiu chegar aqui? – Questionou a garota.

- Pelo poço é claro. – Contestou o hanyou prontamente.

- Pelo poço? Mas ele não está... – Começou Kagome.

- É mentira os pergaminhos mágicos tem sido usados em nosso templo á séculos. – Interveio o Senhor Higurashi alterado.

- Está falando desse pedaço de papel inútil? – Questionou Inuyasha com um pedaço de pergaminho amassado nas mãos. – Não serve pra nada. – Completou o hanyou vendo o pranto do senhor se formar.

- Vovô... – Lamentou o pequeno Souta.

- Rápido venha comigo. – Determinou Inuyasha arrastando Kagome pelo braço de forma grosseira.

- Ai espera. – Reclamava a moça.

- Pare ai mesmo! – Protestou a Senhora Higurashi com veemência.

- Por quê? – Indagou o rapaz.

- Mamãe... – Começou Kagome.

- Suas orelhas... São de verdade. – Concluía a mulher apertando as espalhafatosas orelhas do hanyou.

- Eu quero pegar também, eu quero pegar. – Declarou Souta fazendo fila detrás da mãe.

- Mamãe, não é hora pra isso, apesar de que eu também fiz a mesma coisa. – Concluía Kagome constrangida. Foi quando ela viu os cabelos envolverem os ombros do hanyou.

- Inuyasha... Que cabelo é esse? – Indagou a moça.

- Ham? Não vejo cabelo nenhum. – Respondeu o outro.

- Aqui! Você não consegue ver? – Percebeu a moça retirando o cabelo do ombro de Inuyasha. Sua mão foi envolta pelos fios, causando um pequeno corte, o sangue escorreu rapidamente. – Ta mexendo. – Analisava a garota fitando o pedaço de cabelo em suas mãos.

- Kagome... O que houve? – Preocupou-se o vovô Higurashi.

- Qual o problema? – Completou a senhora.

- O cabelo! – Respondeu a moça percebendo que era a única capaz de enxergar os fios. Yura veio-lhe a mente, junto com a idéia de ver sua família ferida. Ela correu o mais rápido que pode ate a entrada do poço vendo a montanha de cabelos á emergirem abundantes. – Os cabelos estão saindo do poço. – Concluiu apavorada.

- Exatamente como a Kaede-baba disse... – Analisou o hanyou a encarando encostado á porta, ele era rápido á seguira tão depressa. – Viu o que foi fazer? – Completou o rapaz com deboche.

- Foi você! Como é que você deixou essa coisa te seguir até aqui? – Esbravejou a moça vendo sua amada família se aproximar.

- Kagome! – Exclamou o avô.

- Não entrem! – Determinou a Miko fechando as portas rapidamente. Ela preocupava-se com sua família á fora, não suportaria vê-los machucados por sua culpa, afinal ela também trouxera Yura até lá. Inuyasha á fitava com seus intensos olhos dourados era como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava em sua mente. Um monte de cabelos á atacou. – Cuidado. – Alertou a moça vendo os cabelos indo de encontro á Inuyasha.

- Aqui? – Questionava o hanyou tentando encontrar os cabelos. – Droga! Droga... – Reclamava impaciente.

- Abre imediatamente! – Ordenava Grandpa do lado de fora.

- Kagome. – Sussurrou a Senhora Higurashi em meio ao desespero.

- Quanto mais ele corta, mais o cabelo cresce! – Ponderou Kagome observando a luta de Inuyasha enquanto mantinha a porta fechada. – É isso? É isso mesmo é aquele fio que está controlando. – Finalizou a moça percebendo um fio que se destacava dos demais e correndo de encontro á ele. – Inuyasha... Você tem que cortar esse fio aqui! – Determinou a moça se aproximando do hanyou.

- Onde? Onde? – Questionava o rapaz impaciente.

- Ele não consegue ver... – Balbuciou a moça. – Então eu vou ter que segurar! – Concluiu a garota emaranhando as mãos junto ao fio de cabelo, logo sendo cortada mais uma vez. O sangue tornou o fio visível.

- Estou vendo! – Alegrou-se Inuyasha cortando o fio por fim. Todo o cabelo sumiu. – Acho que agora acabou. – Declarou o rapaz.

- Inuyasha vamos voltar! – Determinou a moça confiante e segura.

- Ham? Você mudou de idéia e resolveu me dar ouvidos agora? – Zombou o outro.

- Eu não quero ir. – Começou a Miko.

- Ham? – Interrompeu o hanyou.

- Mas... – Proferiu a moça sentindo o longo manto de Inuyasha envolvendo seu corpo.

- Ela é feita de pele de rato de fogo, é forte como qualquer armadura. – Contava o rapaz desviando o olhar.

- Ham? Obrigada. – Agradeceu a moça constrangida.

- A sua pele parece ser muito esquisita e fraquinha mesmo. – Completou o hanyou orgulhoso.

- O esquisito aqui é você. – Retrucou Kagome. Vendo o rapaz a saltar nas bordas do poço.

- Bem, isso não tem a menor importância... Vamos. – Finalizou o rapaz. Kagome o seguiu prontamente. Ela pulara sendo amparada pelos braços do hanyou, juntos vencendo as barreiras do tempo.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente estranhando o lugar onde estava. Mais um sonho, mais uma vez não estava onde queria estar.

- Além de suicida, agora você é incendiária? – Questionou Chantal se aproximando de Kagome lentamente.

- Chantal, o que aconteceu? – Questionou a moça esfregando os olhos.

- Seu apartamento pegou fogo, e ninguém sabe explicar como você apareceu no meio da avenida, e nem como suas janelas simplesmente foram arremessadas á quilômetros de distancia, mas nada disso importa. Descanse, você ficara aqui no hospital em observação. Vou buscar algo para comer. – Prometeu o médico.

- Chantal... Obrigado, por salvar minha vida de novo. – Comentou a moça lentamente.

- Vou começar á cobrar os honorários de super-herói. – Brincou o médico conseguindo um pequeno sorriso de Kagome e saindo por fim.

- Inuyasha... Por quê? – Questionou a moça fitando o kimono que envolvia seu corpo. – Por que não me deixou escolher? – Continuou a moça vendo as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos suavemente. – Eu posso decidir a que mundo quero pertencer e você não tem nada a ver com isso! – Exclamou a moça repentinamente pulando da cama.

- Eu vou voltar! – Determinou correndo para fora do hospital.

- Kagome eu trouxe... Kagome? – Procurava Chantal com uma bandeja nas mãos.

* * *

><p>O vento atingia seu rosto e seu sorriso Inabalável enfeitava sua face, as pessoas encaravam a moça que trajava um pijama azul envolto por uma capa vermelha com curiosidade. A moça atravessou o prédio como um furacão, ignorou a catraca á pulando rapidamente, subiu através do elevador e entrou na sala com rapidez.<p>

- Senhor Henry... – Começou Kagome se acercando ao senhor.

- Higurashi está atrasada novamente... – Ponderou Henry sem tirar os olhos do computador á sua frente.

- Eu quero pedir demissão. – Declarou a garota segura.

- Demissão? – Surpreendeu-se o Senhor voltando o olhar á figura a sua frente. – O que faz vestida assim? – Completou.

- Não importa! Faça minhas contas tenho pressa, hoje mesmo retorno pra Tóquio. – Apressava a moça.

- É pra já, aliás, eu te demito! – Esbravejou o homem escutando a moça á gargalhar. Ela sentou na cadeira sorrindo. Todos seus medos se foram, ele havia cruzado o impossível por ela, ele á amava de forma intensa, e não perderia mais tempo.

- Eu vou voltar pra Sengoku Jidai! – Exclamou Kagome.

- O que disse? – Indagou Henry mal-humorado fazendo suas contas.

- Nada... – Respondeu a moça sorrindo. Nada mais a importava, queria estar com ele.

* * *

><p>A senhora o encarava com olhos tristes enquanto Souta se despedia de seu querido Inu-no-nii-chan.<p>

- Obrigado... Por... – Começou o rapaz desajeitado.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Cortou a Senhora sorrindo e abraçando o hanyou. O rapaz pulou no poço, em um salto estava do lado de fora, mas o que logo o encontrou foi o forte cheiro de sangue pairando pelo ar.

Inuyasha correu em direção ao vilarejo, não podia negar... Não suportaria ver os amigos feridos.

- Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede-baba! – Exclamava o hanyou vendo o fogo á cobrir todas as casas do vilarejo.

- Inuyasha! – Exclamou Miroku aliviado ao ver o amigo. Sango, Shippou, Kaede e os demais foram emergindo em meio á fumaça.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Indagou o hanyou impaciente.

- Uma hime das trevas apareceu, atrás de você... Ela nos matou... Á todos nós. – Contava Kaede vendo a expressão espantada de Inuyasha.

- Como assim? – Continuou o rapaz dos longos cabelos prateados.

- Estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando ela apareceu, e nos atacou ao lado de seus servos, nada do que tentamos para nos defender surtiu efeito. – Narrava Sango.

- Mas Sesshoumaru á pedido de Rin, usou a Tenseiga para nos trazer de volta á vida. – Completou o houshi.

- Sesshoumaru... – Sussurrou o hanyou surpreso. – Mas quem é essa hime? O que ela quer comigo? – Questionava o rapaz impaciente.

- Não sabemos, ela apenas perguntou onde estava. – Rebateu Miroku.

- Seja lá o que for nunca á perdoarei por tê-los machucado, eu vou encontrá-la e os vingarei! – Determinou Inuyasha se perdendo em meio as arvores da floresta.

- Tão impulsivo... Não podemos deixa-lo sozinho... – Começou Sango.

- Não se preocupem eu cuido das crianças. – Prometeu Kaede envolvendo as pequenas crianças para perto de si.

- Obrigado Kaede-Sama... Kirara! – Exclamou Sango e logo a grande gata de fogo se transformou e se pôs á postos. Sango subiu acompanhada de Miroku e Shippou.

- Chieko, Hana, Kotaro, se comportem e obedeçam a Kaede-Sama. – Recomendava o Houshi.

- Hum Chichi-ue! – Concordou a pequena Hana.

- Kirara vamos! – Ordenou a Taijiya fazendo com que a gata de fogo começasse á voar de forma veloz. Temiam por enfrentar a hime das trevas mais uma vez, mas não podiam deixar o imprudente e inconseqüente hanyou sozinho, lutariam ao seu lado, como nos velhos tempos. Um sorriso tímido surgiu em Shippou, estava feliz por poder ajudar o teimoso hanyou mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Kagome saiu do prédio com seu gordo cheque nas mãos, passou em um banco descontou o valor, e voltou ao seu apartamento ignorando as recomendações dos bombeiros que á diziam que não deveria entrar. Por sorte algumas roupas não haviam sido atingidas pelo fogo, as jogou em uma mala que encontrara, e trocou de roupa rapidamente, trancou a porta, e saiu do prédio. Um táxi á levara ate o aeroporto, em poucas horas estaria bem longe dali, deixando Paris para trás, junto de tristezas que não queria voltar á sentir.<p>

- Vôo com destino á Tóquio, embarque no portão dois. – Essas palavras á soavam como uma canção era tudo o que precisava ouvir. Ela entrou na grande aeronave e sentou-se em sua poltrona fechou os olhos de forma serena. Já podia se sentir melhor, estava indo pra casa, sua verdadeira casa.

- Sengoku Jidai! – Exclamou a moça de supetão fazendo todos ao redor á encararem. – Desculpem. – Completou tímida. Fechou os olhos novamente e adormeceu. Nos seus sonhos a figura do hanyou estava cada vez mais perto, mas seus olhos não estavam dourados como o de costume, estavam em um vermelho flamejante. Acordou assustada, não sabia ao certo o que o sonho representava, mas sentia que Inuyasha precisava dela, agarrou o manto vermelho sentindo o cheiro do hanyou, logo estaria ao seu lado, e tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dicionário: <strong>_

• _Hashi_ = _Palito Japonês que é usado como talher._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong> _Bom gente espero que tenham gostado já estou com boa parte do próximo capitulo digitado, então não vou demorar tanto prometo... Também pretendo responder á todos os reviews ainda essa semana, saibam que cada um é importante pra mim, se não respondo é por falta de tempo, amores mais uma vez obrigada pela compreensão e pela paciência. Amo vocês._


End file.
